Loving War
by Lady Razeli
Summary: This is a love story between the great warrior Achilles and Xena. Hope you enjoy this one. Note this Achilles is based on the one in the movie Troy.
1. Chapter 1

Loving War

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Xena...

Chapter One

"Hang on!" Xena yelled to the crew. She was traveling on a boat back to Greece where Gabrielle waited for her. She had recently come from chasing a man all across the Greek continent and into Egypt. Tracking him was harder than she had expected, but she finally caught him. He would pay for the rape of one of her friends. She had personal vendetta against him, but her friend had asked her to keep him alive, she wanted to see him hang to be sure she was safe again. Xena decided not to deny her that.

"Look out!" A huge wave was coming towards them as the smaller waves tossed them from side to side. Xena like the others had tied themselves down. She ducked down and waited for the wave to hit her. The wave was taller than any Cyclops as it loomed over them for half a second before plunging the ship into the very depths of the sea. Xena doubted her prisoner would survive in his cage just as the sailors perished around her. She pulled out her dagger and cut at the rope. She made for the surface hoping that she was tossed ashore somewhere.

"Wake up!" Water was thrown on her face and Xena sat up in shock. The sun was shining overhead and she was lying on a beach. Above her stood several armed men. The most noticeable was the blond haired angel. He looked stronger than all the rest and a fierce warrior in battle. His eyes were blue and his face serious. "Who are you?"

"Xena of Amphipolis, daughter of Cyrene," Xena answered as her hands groped for her sword or chakram nearby.

"Well daughter who does not honor her father, we moved your weapons so stop looking. Where did you come from?" Xena stopped and thought it best cooperate while she still needed to regain her strength.

"I was taking a rapist back to justice in Amphipolis, my companion and I had been chasing him for weeks when he ran to Egypt. I lost my companion in Cornith, but I caught him in Alexandria, we were on our way back when the storm hit. Next thing I know I find myself at sword point. Who may I ask are you?"

"Achilles, you may have heard of me."

"I may have," Xena replied with a smile. "Are you so hospitable that you would not take me to your home allow me food, water, and shelter." Achilles nodded.

"You may take part in all these pleasures while you recover, you've got some injuries, I don't think you're going anywhere." Xena nodded. Achilles bent down and gently lifted her in his strong arms before she could protest. Once safely in his arms she also found she had no wish to protest.

"After today I ask that you not pick me up like this again unless asked."

"Understood loud and clear," He said. "But as long as you're injured I shall carry you like this to ensure a faster recovery." Xena laughed a little.

"Have anymore survivors washed ashore?" Xena asked as they walked up the beach.

"Several of the men washed ashore including your prisoner and not one lived long enough to tell me anything. As far as we know you're the only survivor besides your prisoner he passed out." Xena nodded.

"Please have him locked up I can't have him running again. I have little patience left for tracking him."

"Put him in the prison," Achilles ordered. They dragged his body away. She was taken safely to his home and given his bed since it was the only room in the house. He had someone take care of injuries. She had a very small fractured rib and two gashes on her leg and side.

"Achilles," Xena said. "You've kill many men in battle."

"Your reputation also travels farther than you, you have also killed many people on the battle field."

"Yes, in senseless war that meant nothing but I've changed now."

"You no longer wage war?" Achilles asked.

"No, I join them from time to time joining a war to save lots of lives. I stop misguided Greeks from waging war." He nodded. He didn't often participate in wars between Greeks themselves unless it was particularly large battle that would bring him Glory.

"It is a shame such a beauty as you is little better than a warlord." Xena looked a little taken aback that he had voiced that thought.

"You're the first to voice that thought, but I am not all bad. Its true once upon a time I was little better than any other warlord or small ambitious King. My only mercy was that I did not slaughter women and children. You're right that only made me a little better for even sparing their lives."

"Yes, but we both know survivors of war suffer far greater than the ones that die."

"Yes, but I'm a woman, while being merciful I must be ten times worse as a warlord. Most men don't understand to live is to suffer to die is to join your brothers in welcome."

"Its understandable a woman in your line of work would have to be ten times more feared than a male warlord. To defeat your enemies you have to be underestimated."

"You take that back, I am very good warrior and I won't have you diminishing that by saying all the men I've defeated underestimated me and that was the only reason I won." He smiled a little but bowed his head.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize you came with a warrior's pride."

"It's not pride that makes me lash out at you right now. My redemption lies in my battles where yes a lot of very stupid men do underestimate me despite all the stories…"

"Because in the end you're just a woman, and they think you've been lucky so far." Xena nodded.

"In the end yes I'm just a woman a very lethal one. But there are those who would never dare underestimate me just as they would never underestimate you. There only problem is they assume victory too early arrogant with all their other victories."

"Sounds like Greeks." Xena nodded as food was brought in and wine rather then water she had earlier.

"I hope you like pheasant my lady," The soldier who brought it in told her. Xena nodded and offered him a sort of half smile. He smiled and hurried out.

"I think you have bewitched my men."

"That tends to happen, but they weren't the ones I was hoping to bewitch," Xena told him as her hand light brushed against his reaching for some fruit. Achilles watched her for a moment.

"Why redemption?" Achilles asked.

"Being a warlord was a career chosen through the hate that often rages through men. I wanted to grow up to be Hero never a warlord until I let hate consume me. I started when I was very young by the time I was a teenager a God had just finished creating me as his puppet now all he needed to do was create the strings of hate and I didn't even know it."

"Ares." Xena nodded.

"But one day after several pushes in the right direction I broke free of my puppet strings. Now I fight for the greater good, saving rather than destroying. Now I'm ten times more nicer and no less bitchier." Achilles laughed, as did Xena. He found her laugh was like music to his ears.

"Wine?" He asked.

"Is it watered down, first night in a strange place I don't want to be drunk." He laughed but nodded tasting the wine first himself.

"It is too strong for your tastes at the moment, how strong you like your wine remains to be seen." Xena nodded and watched him water it down until it was little more than grape juice in her opinion.

"Thank you," She said accepting a cup their hands meeting as they stared into each other's eyes. There was a connection that Xena didn't miss and scared Achilles. He removed his hand. She drank from her wine cup. They finished their meal before he brought Xena scroll and paper.

"You'll want to write to your family." Xena nodded. She wrote quickly and easily.

"Have your messenger take it to Cyrene in Amphipolis." He took the scroll as she took a drink from her goblet.

"So tell me your parentage is your mother a nymph what?" Achilles asked. Xena stopped drinking to look at him.

"You see right through my mortality."

"I sense you're like me."

"I was never bathed in the river styx except for my ankle. If I were you I'd get that ankle checked."

"What for as long as no one knows."

"You want to die, well yes dying is better than living for eternity. But my mother is a Siren cursed to be a mortal woman for all her days until she of course dies. I inherited my mother's lovely voice, but that's about it."

"You forgot enchanting beauty."

"Yes, I did, didn't I," Xena laughed.

"The first woman who's not overly vain congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You know you haven't answered my question, half mortal I get that, but you're still nearly as immortal as I."

"Well the usual rumors say that Ares fathered me."

"Is that true?" Achilles asked.

"No, Hades, so you see I had a special talent for death all along. Daddy was never too happy that I often flooded his Kingdom with new guests and not one with a single coin to pay the boatman. Use to have things backed up for weeks." They laughed.

"You're quite amusing."

"So are you," Xena told him.

"I should let you rest and deliver this message."

"Wake me for dinner." He nodded.

"I had the women start on a dress for you to wear, your armor was in bad condition I'm having them repaired."

"Thank you." He nodded and left out. Xena moved the ink off his bed along with the quill. She never would have thought that one day she would actually be lying in the bed of Achilles injured or otherwise. It was rumored that he did not take women into his bed focused only on fighting and killing. Xena was interested, but a man so resolute in his ways would not change overnight. She suspected she'd need time she didn't have to tame him. Xena got comfortable and soon she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You tiptoeing around here does not make you any less quiet than you already are," Xena told him. Achilles stopped moving and turned his tall frame towards the bed. Xena rolled over so she was on her back.

"Sorry you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't know how light a sleeper you were, now I know."

"I sleep very light, I only wake up if I sense danger."

"I take it you feel safe around me."

"Yes." Xena yawned.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because where's the glory in telling everyone you killed a woman in her sleep."

"You know me too well for someone who has just met me."

"I know a warrior who lives for the glory and life of his name." Achilles looked down for a moment and nodded before meeting her blue eyes with his own. A world of difference evident in them. "Is it time for dinner yet?"

"No, breakfast, you've been asleep ten whole days, you developed a fever and we had to burn out the infection." Xena nodded.

"And who looked after me all this time."

"I did," He answered. They were silent as they were staring at each other. Xena smiled and he looked away. "I'll have the women come in and help you dress and everything." He left out quickly before she could say anything. Three young women came in. They let her relieve herself while they drew her bath. Xena was bathed and her body massaged with sweet smelling oil. In her opinion she was dressed like a Trojan Princess or Spartan Queen without the wreath of gold upon her head.

"You know this is way too much fabric," She told him. Achilles was facing away from her staring out at the sea. His house sat up hi so that he may see it. He turned and was stunned speechless by her beauty. " I take it you like it." He nodded. "Can we have breakfast or are you going to stand their all day letting flies into your mouth?" He closed his mouth.

"This way," He managed. He led her back inside and too the dining hall where almost all his warriors ate. This morning however it was empty. "As long as your here we'll eat break and lunch in silence, but dinner the men come." Xena nodded. "They haven't been here while you were sick though, they did not want to disturb you."

"I'll have to thank them for being considerate most men would not be." Achilles nodded his agreement. They ate in silence, Xena didn't always prefer talk during a meal and neither did Achilles. Their first day together had been conversation stemmed by curiosity. After that she explored the island with him and she got to see first hand his love for the land he lived on but he by no means called himself a King. She even watched him spar and at night while the men still supped he took her walking along the beach to get the silence they both cherished during a meal. That's how they spent the next two weeks until she was healed. Her prisoner rotted in jail for all she cared.

"Are you sure you want to spar with me?" Achilles asked as they stood on the stone structure with its fallen pillars.

"Yes, I am," Xena told him as she picked up a wooden sword. Her leathers were fixed, but now they had gold plating down the front with designs etched into them even along the many pieces that made up her skirt. It had been the blacksmith and Goldsmith's idea. Everyone loved and accepted her. They had heard tales of her and it didn't matter to them. If they hated her than they may as well have hated Achilles. The armor was very good both her and Achilles had dealt their hardest blows and not a scratch. Best part was it was not heavy but light. However today she wore a short dress that was very tight and made everyone notice her well-toned muscles and shapely legs.

"Would you rather not spar with one of my men?" Achilles asked. He didn't want to hurt Xena at all and he feared she would get hurt even with sparing. He didn't want to be responsible for a single scratch on her body.

"I will in time, but I would like to spar with you," Xena told him before tossing him a wooden sword he caught with ease. Before he could protest anymore she struck without warning moving swiftly that he barely blocked her blow. There was no one around to watch them, hear them, see them. Xena ached for him and today was the day they were going to share their first kiss in private. She didn't want a third pair of eyes to cheapen the moment.

"You are swift on your feet," He complimented.

"Thank you, I learned from the best."

"You learned just by watching me?" Achilles asked.

"And practicing when you would actually leave my side for a little while."

"You never stop amazing me." This time he attacked and only swiped the air. She tapped him on the shoulder and turned to swing again finding air and no need to make his sword stop. "Very quick indeed."

"Now that you've gotten over your fear of scratching me at best, let's spar. Teach me to use a shield like you do while you're at it."

"My shield is special."

"Well teach me to use a special shield." Achilles nodded. They fought learning from each other. One day they would work on shields and the other they would work on his hand to hand combat. He was so good with a sword that it rarely came down to that. He also improved her prowess with the sword and her agility increased with practice.

"She moves like Achilles herself with her own style," the men commented when they were allowed to watch, but otherwise Xena preferred they spar alone, she still hadn't gotten her kiss yet.

"I win," Xena told him as they dropped their shields or rather she put down his. His was the only one of its kind. Unknown to her he was having one made for her. Today they were on a remote side of the island. He often stayed on this remote side to be completely alone for a few days, he had taken Xena here.

"Oh and what would you have your prize be for winning?" Achilles asked.

"A kiss from the great warrior Achilles." She smiled at him and he grinned both of their feelings exposed so raw before them that they didn't need words. They moved towards each other and their lips met sending fire through their veins.

"I love you," He whispered to her surprise and joy. She didn't know how much she loved him until those words had left his mouth.

"I love you too." He kissed her again glad she had said the words. As the seconds had ticked by he thought she did not feel quite the same way, but he was wrong. He lifted her up easily and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her towards the hut he had built. Once inside she lowered him down onto the bed of furs when he put her down. They undressed each other almost never breaking their kiss. They stopped to study the other's body and etch it into memory.

"You're beautiful," They whispered at the same time. Their lust and love consumed them once more. They kissed each other's neck creating unmistakable love bites before Achilles flipped her over so he was on top and kissed and licked his way down her body. He paused at her breasts each of perfect size and inviting him to feast upon them. He gave each breast equal attention making her moan with pleasure that nearly drove her to orgasm.

"Achilles," Xena moaned. She knew now that all rumors concerning his celibacy were definitely untrue. She almost couldn't wait to pleasure him as he pleasured her now. Achilles kissed her stomach only stopping at her belly button briefly to note that one-day his sons would spring from it. He had every intention of loving her for the rest of his days and it was only a matter of time before they created children together. He did not pause again after that diving right into her sex with his elegant and soft tongue. Xena's eyes went wide with shock not that he had done it, but with his skill. She came fairly quickly and he continued right through her orgasm causing another one to make an appearance. Xena's hands gripped the furs tightly. Achilles lifted up to watch her in all her loveliness. Xena's body relaxed as her orgasm ended breathing hard she pulled him towards her kissing him again meaning to return the favor.

"No," he said. She stopped.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"It is all about your pleasure until we are in more comfortable surrounds, I shall have none well almost none your kisses alone could send me to heaven." She smiled at him. "When we make love it will not be on a bed of furs in a small hut as if you are spoils of war."

"Okay," Xena told him. "But I'd much rather return the favor."

"No, you are my Queen in matter of speaking and the Queen is to be pleasured first and foremost. If you share just yet than you're no different from any other woman."

"If you say so my King, I can't force you to make to me, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything," Achilles answered.

"After the first time we will come back here and we will make love here." Achilles grinned.

"That's a promise I'll keep several times a year." Xena grinned before kissing him. It was hard work, but he managed to get her to keep her hands to herself and let him do all the pleasuring. It was like torture not pleasuring him, but she abided by his wishes.

"My lord, my lady welcome home," Eudorus greeted with a smile and salute. They saluted him.

"Thank you," They said. "Its good to be back."

"Any news?" Achilles asked when all three of them had sat down to eat breakfast. Today was a wonderful day to go riding along the beach after walking through the woods. The sea was at its bluest in Achilles opinion and they should go sailing. They had settled on a morning of riding and an afternoon alone on a boat making love.

"Yes, we found a most interesting weapon on the beach." Xena looked up from her wine as she heard this.

"It obviously wasn't my sword so it wouldn't be interesting, you found my chakram."

"Chakram?" They asked.

Yes it's a round sharp disk."

"A throwing disk?" Achilles asked. Xena nodded.

"Its cut off the heads of many men so don't knock it until you see it in action."

"I'll go retrieve it at once." Eudorus left out quickly and returned with her chakram still in perfect condition just covered with sand.

"No a speck of rust on it," Eudorus told her. Xena nodded as she took it in her hand, she had missed her chakram greatly and wondered if she'd ever see it again.

"Well care to show me how it words?" Achilles asked.

"Gladly after we eat." He nodded. They ate finding that as usual everything was peaceful except for any little dispute that had already been settled in one on one combat winner drawing first blood. After breakfast she demonstrated how easily her chakram knocked the head of several statues and cut through leather and most armor.

"You only have to imagine what it could do to exposed skin," Xena told him before hooking it onto her belt.

"You will have to teach me to use it."

"Someday when you are ready," She told him in a teasing tone. They laughed and went for their morning ride. They returned around lunch.

"My lady the prisoner wishes to see you."

"Oh I forgot he was here," Xena said as she jumped down from her horse. She missed Argo and had been telling Achilles about her. Achilles jumped down from his own black horse.

"Funny so did I and I usually never let prisoners rot." Xena nodded. They went to the prison.

"Well what is it, you called for me," Xena said wrinkling her nose at the smell. The prison was virtually empty except for some guy rotting away too old to beg for freedom.

" I want my trial if you're going to force me," He said. "If not you can just let me out of here."

"Well for one we're not in Amphipolis, there was a shipwreck we're the only survivors. Number two don't worry I'll see to it that you get your trial."

"I want out of this dump, Amphipolis has got much better prisons than this."

"No, actually compared to the level of the prison they put you on this is my mother's tavern." He groaned. Before Xena and Achilles could turn and walk away she heard her name being yelled.

"Gabrielle?" Xena asked confused.

"Xena!" Gabrielle ran in followed by several guards. "Get away from her!" Achilles was just as confused as Xena and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Is this your blond friend, that one that can be annoying."

"Yes." He nodded and kept his arm around her waist sizing Gabrielle up and finding her to be an innocent little girl who was no where near the warrior Xena was although she could defend herself with the staff. She made to strike him, but Xena caught the staff easily enough and he stopped the guards.

"Its okay, she's with me," Xena told them. They nodded.

"We're sorry if we caused a disturbance, we were perfectly hospitable when she asked of your location. She attacked when we told her you were here, got herself dragged here, and than some how slipped from our grip."

"Well it's a good thing more people don't try to break in here," Achilles said rolling his eyes.

"Xena what's going on here, I thought they were holding your prisoner after we didn't get another scroll from you and you didn't show up with him." She pointed to the prisoner.

"Gabrielle you should have more faith in me than that by now," Xena told her releasing her staff. "Come on let's get out of here and have lunch. I'll explain." They left the prison leaving the guards to continue their jobs. Xena sat cross-legged and Achilles was content to lay down with his head in her lap enjoying the sun that filled the room.

"Well?" Gabrielle asked eating hungrily.

"Well I was injured like I told you in my last scroll after I healed I started sparring with Achilles to regain my strength and skill. Anyway that took awhile because I also picked up a few new tricks along the way and taught a few."

"And after you finished learning."

"We just finished yesterday," Achilles lied. They had finished two weeks ago extending their stay on the remote side of the island. "We were going to discuss how many men I could lend her to row the boat to Amphipolis."

"They've been treating me like a Queen really so your worry was ill placed."

"Oh and I got your mother all worked up too."

"Mother?" Xena asked. "Where is she?"

"In Amphipolis worried."

"Damn it Gabrielle, if you worried you should have kept it to yourself."

"I know, I know, but she saw right through my mask and I crumbled." Xena shook her head with a sigh. Once that was all cleared up Achilles found that Gabrielle was very talkative and super annoying because of it.

"Gabrielle, you should go get a room at the local tavern before they run out, I hear sailors are coming in with a shipment soon."

"Why can't I stay here?" Gabrielle asked.

"There's no room," Achilles told her, which was perfectly true.

"Than where is Xena sleeping."

"In her room and trust me you wouldn't like to take one of my soldier's rooms."

"Its okay Xena and I can share."

"No, you can't," Achilles told her in all seriousness. Gabrielle looked taken aback, but Achilles didn't care.

"Gabrielle just settle this and get a room at the tavern, besides everyone has only heard bad things about me which is why I'm here, so why don't you go tell them all of your wonderful stories." Gabrielle smiled at the thought a new audience and left. Achilles and Xena finished lunch before changing and taking the boat out that only needed two people or several depending on how fast you wanted to go.

"Just over there under that bridge of rock." Xena nodded and helped him row enjoy the sea air.

"Did you acquire this in Egypt from a pharaoh?" Xena asked. Achilles smiled.

"Not so much acquired as I built it by myself to model that same barge." Xena nodded.

"You are very good with your hands."

"And you are you good with your hands as well?" Achilles asked.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you," Xena grinned as he sat shirtless in front of her. She was facing him. They were doing different strokes that propelled them in the right direction.

"You know I think the men will be pleased to know that from now on they can have a companion to talk too face to face on long journeys." Xena laughed and nodded as they went under. She noticed the water got more shallow and the walls of the island were tall and graceful cliffs above them.

"No one knows about this place, but me now. My mother use to bring me here."

"Now you've brought me."

"I thought it a fitting place as any to make love if you insisted we do it out at sea." Xena nodded.

"It is." They let the current push them through now as they kissed. Xena led him to the open tent area and pushed him down on the furs gently. "Now its my turn to return the favor." He nodded as they undressed each easily having decided on not wearing much clothing and no boots or sandals. Xena took her pin out when his hand got caught in it letting her hair flow free revealing the half goddess she was. She kissed him again their tongues doing a now very familiar dance enticing their bodies to join that same party. Xena nibbled on his ear making him suck in his breath before she planted a trail of kisses down his face and throat to his first nipple. She bit down almost hard making him gasp in shock, he had never been pleased by this very act until now and Xena knew it. Just like him she gave each side equal attention.

"You're so naughty you're teasing me on purpose," Achilles moaned. Xena grinned.

"Maybe so, but you love it," She told him as she kissed him before continuing her path down his stomach to his perfect manhood, which was made even better when she found him to be circumcised. He was stiff and so close to coming she knew it would not take much to bring him over the edge. She waited and could see that he was no longer as stiff.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer as he was now seized with pleasure that had him moaning her name over and over. Xena released him and licked the length of his shaft avoiding the head all together.

"You darling are a master torturer," He told her.

"So are you darling, I learned from the best after all." She used her tongue to flick all along the edges of the head of his shaft driving him almost to brink of orgasm. But she stopped and just when he thought she'd never let him come she sucked hard on the head and moved her hand up and down its length rapidly. Achilles exploded into her mouth as his body shuddered with its orgasm. She lay next to him a minute later as they stared up at the big blue sky.

"You know they say if a man spills his seed first outside the body of a woman or in her mouth that he's just lost all chance of having a son first." Xena laughed.

"And what's wrong with having daughter?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing because she'll be as beautiful and sweet as her mother." Xena smiled.

"And as strong and intelligent as her father."

"No I think we both will contribute to intelligence whatever their gender." They laughed and kissed. Xena welcomed him and he entered her without hesitation making them one. At first things started off slow torturing them both.

"Achilles harder," Xena whispered her voice of ecstasy just at the though to him going all out. Achilles nodded and not only did he pump harder, but faster. The boat began to bob a little more with the force of his thrust as they both moaned for the other fueling their passionate dance. He gripped her thighs hard, but she didn't notice just as he didn't notice her nails digging into his shoulder and creating long scratches. Just as they both came not necessarily at the same time she pulled him close as her nails dug into his back creating small incisions.

"My lord!" Achilles lift up as Xena released him. He had left strict orders for them not to be disturbed. They watched a boat pass by, but they were not spotted.

"Come it must be important if they dare disobey my orders." Xena nodded and they dressed reluctantly. Achilles kept his shirt off and together they rowed in silence back to his private port where his fleet of boats lay.

"We will enjoy ourselves more thoroughly tomorrow, I promise." Xena nodded as they kissed before walking back to his home. They found the hall full of men when they arrived.

"What is this?" Achilles asked.

"Odysseus King of Ithaca," Xena said spotting him immediately.

"Yes, you're a smart girl."

"No, just intelligent." Odysseus smiled at her.

"Forgive me I should know better, you are Xena I presume." Xena nodded.

"Has Agamemnon sent you here?" Achilles asked almost angry, but Xena squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Yes, he has, he asks that you join him in Troy."

"For what reason?"

"Power, land the usual fight between Agamemnon and Troy."

"I have no interest in this war."

"Maybe not, but your mere presence in battle saves countless lives."

"So does yours."

"Think of the glory."

"I have my glory and she stands right next to me," Achilles told him. Xena smiled at him.

"Fine that follow your glory to battle, Xena surely you would join us."

"It's not my war Odysseus you know that. Achilles has made his choice and mind is the same. I am not a sword for hire."

"Two of the greatest warriors in the world and neither of you will fight in this war."

"That's right," Achilles told him. "Enjoy the food and wine than go."

"We sail for Troy tomorrow at noon I'll take your final decision than. We have to be off we'll take the wine and food since you have asked we enjoy it." Achilles nodded as they all stood up with some food and wine before leaving.

"Come on love let's skip dinner and move on to desert." She pulled him to his room where they made love again undisturbed. When Xena awoke she was alone in bed. She wrapped a fur around her and exited the room looking for Achilles. She found him with a cup of wine on his balcony over looking the sea.

"Morning," Xena said wrapping her arms around him.

"Morning," He answered almost without emotion as he put his arm around her. They were silent as they now shared the wine and looked out at the sea. They could already see a fleet of ships. Xena noticed that they thought they could break down the walls of Troy with less than a thousand men.

"You're going to fight aren't you."

"I have too its what I do."

"Yes, but its not all you do," Xena told him.

"Please understand I must go. I was born to fight."

"Don't think I don't know the feeling," Xena told him. "I understand better than anyone the call of battle. I just thought you would stick to your decision."

"You're angry with me for leaving you."

"No, I have faith in your skills as a warrior. I shall be sad to see you head off to war that is true, but you will return and we will be together again."

"Come with me to Troy."

"I'm not interested in the war, and I don't fight for Glory, like you said last night my glory is right beside me."

"You still are you know even if I head off to war time and time again you're my everlasting glory."

"Come let's make love one more time before you leave me." He sat the goblet down and let her pull him towards their room.

"And you what will you do while I am gone?" He asked.

"I will take my prisoner to stand trial and after that I will wait to see if I am pregnant or not after all that sex we had last night before I make further plans. I'll probably travel around and return here to wait for you when the war should be over. The faster you come back the faster I will." He smiled.

"You would still wait for me even though I dissert you now."

"You're not disserting me, merely going off to war."

"You will send word if we have a child."

"Yes, only if you promise to come home right away." Achilles nodded. "Because if you don't promise than you'll just have to wait and see whether or not we have a little bundle of joy or not."

"I promise you my warriors and I will set sail immediately to where ever you are."

"I'll hold you to that promise." She kissed him and pushed him back on the bed before closing his room door. She dropped the fur around her body and climbed into bed.

"If your find yourself getting tired in the middle of battle just think of all the sex we'll have when you get back," Xena whispered into his ear. He grinned before kissing her again.

"I have present for you," He told her.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. He motioned for Eudoruss to bring it over. It was a black shield just like his except it wasn't battle worn.

"I'll break it in," Xena told him with a huge smile.

"I know you will."

"Give them hell."

"Give them hell," He repeated. She watched them until all she could see was his black sail among the fleet, but she knew he was still looking at her. She didn't turn away until he did.

"Xena are you sleeping with him?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh gee what made you finally come to that conclusion?" Xena asked. Everybody thought they were sleeping together long before they actually were. But it never occurred to Gabrielle until she saw them kissing. "Let's go Gabrielle we got a prisoner to deliver." Gabrielle nodded while asking millions of questions about Achilles that Xena didn't care to answer so she confirmed the more likable myths and some unbelievable ones for her own amusement.

"My lady, Achilles has ordered that we go with you, so you don't have to watch the prisoner all the time." Xena nodded to the two men, they were two she had gotten to know and had dinner with their families on the rare time she decided to leave Achilles side.

"You're not going to protest?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, he's not sending them because he believes I can't protect myself, he's sending them to relieve me of the complete responsibility of the prisoner. These two men have young children, they're reluctant to leave them for war at such a young age with me they're less likely to die." Gabrielle nodded. The prisoner was just an excuse accepted among everyone for them not going to war.

"Ready the boat we leave today." They nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey I never asked where's Argo?" Xena asked. She was still in her dress rather than her leathers, Achilles had taught her to enjoy more time outside of them and be comfortable.

"Oh in Amphipolis, we walked all the way back together."

"Hard to believe she wasn't tempted to let you ride for the sake of getting there three weeks quicker." They laughed.

"I think she tried, but I wouldn't have it."

"I'm amazed you two even got along without me." Xena unsheathed her new sword.

"What happen to your sword?" Gabrielle asked.

"Its with Poseidon now, so Achilles ordered a new one made for me, I should probably break it in before we get to Greece." Gabrielle nodded.

"Daion spar with me." He pulled out his sword and picked up his shield leaving his partner to keep watch. Xena picked up her shield. Gabrielle sucked in a breath when she saw Xena prowess in sparring. In her opinion she was more lethal than ever. But she also noted Xena was holding back.

"Xena why are you holding back."

"I don't want to break his shield we're not in a position to get a new one."

"Oh."

"Would you really be that sad if she drowned?" Daion asked her. Xena shrugged.

"More or less, I'd be upset if it were actual murder." Daion nodded.

"Noted."

"And I'd know."

"Also noted." It was a while before they reached Amphipolis actually passing the fleet of ships headed to Troy. Achilles ship however was at the front of the line so she didn't see him. Xena finally had it with Gabrielle's chattering mouth when she told her mother she was sleeping with Achilles in front of a room full of people. So by dinner everyone knew about it naturally. So by the time her prisoner had been convicted and sentenced to death she had Gabrielle on her way to the Amazons for good. Or at least she would have had Ephiny not made it clear that in retrospect they didn't want Gabrielle as their princess and Ephiny had already embraced her ideas of peace and taken her place. So that had only left her parents. It had not been hard at all to work out a plan with Herodotus he loved his daughter, it was Lila who was truly sad.

"I hear the Amazons are taking new members," Xena had told her when she had rode Argo to Gabrielle's childhood home.

"No, I got a job offer down in Thebes, I'm gonna be a Thesbian."

"Ah well good for you, they do very well in life," Xena told her with a hint of sarcasm before leaving.

"I'm so glad you finally got rid of her."

"You, you seemed to love her," Xena told her mother.

"Yes, well so did you," Cyrene shot back. "So what's this relationship between you and Achilles?"

"We love each other and we plan on spending the rest of our lives together."

"Well I for one am glad the plans don't include Gabrielle, I do hope they include grandchildren."

"We figure that children will come in their own time perhaps now or later."

"Is it now?" Cyrene asked hopeful for more children, you never guess she used to sing until men jumped to their deaths.

"I don't know, everything still seems normal. We'll just have to wait and see." Xena bit down on her apple before helping her mother out as usual. It wasn't until she could feel life inside of her that any symptoms actually showed up.

"I'm so sorry," Daion told her when she told him why they would no longer be sparring.

"Why are you sorry?" Xena asked.

"Because I sparred with you while you were pregnant."

"Its okay, Daion neither of us knew and I'm still pregnant, don't worry." He nodded. The other soldier apologized as well. "Don't worry look I still plan on sparring with you, we just can't go all out anymore." They nodded knowing that for now they would mostly be on the defensive.

"Shall we send word to him?" Daion asked. Xena shook her head.

"He told me to send word when it was born."

"Achilles will have a son this is such a blessed day," The other said happily.

"Keep it to yourselves, I don't need everyone knowing who's the father Gods know what enemies will come." They nodded. Xena had just talked everyone into believing that they weren't Achilles men and she hadn't slept with him. "We'll be returning to the island soon, I want to have the baby there." They nodded.

"My first grandchild how oddly exciting," Cyrene told her.

"Life time as an immortal and even as her daughter gets older she still has new mortal experiences," Xena commented to her mother, who frowned.

"Well being mortal has turned out to be a much better existence you know."

"I know," Xena told her as they boarded the ship. "Are you sure you can leave the tavern." Cyrene nodded.

"For my grandchild anything. It was a long ride back to the island, but they rejoiced at her return. There were still a few men who guarded the island. They were all happy to know of the pregnancy and agreed not to write to Achilles.

"Not long now," Cyrene commented as she breathed hard.

"Oh," Xena moaned in pain. "Gods!"

"Yep not long now." Cyrene wiped her forehead as she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. She was sweating a lot and her eyes were wide from the pain. She was seriously pale that Cyrene and the other women in the room wondered if she would die in childbirth. The labor was long and tough, but finally Xena delivered a large baby boy.

"Oh he's a large one my lady, looks about ten pounds." Xena nearly fainted at the thought. She didn't even know her hips had widened that much to even get him out. Of course when she looked at him she found him to be just a pound heavier than any normal baby and she was by no means fat except for her stomach.

"Oh he's so beautiful," Xena whispered holding him to her breast to suckle. Cyrene nodded.

"He's got your beauty," Cyrene commented. "He so handsome." He stared up at her with blue eyes that mirrored his father rather than his mother, but he had a mixture of their hair.

"He's going to look like his father except with my hair," Xena commented. Cyrene nodded. The next day once she was more rested she sent Achilles a message of the birth of his son. She would not name him until he had arrived. Their son had been born a month and Achilles did not even send a message back.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?" Cyrene asked. She had to get back to the tavern.

"Yes, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for not honoring his promise." Cyrene nodded and kissed her grandson's head. He cooed in happiness before turning to suckle. Xena covered him again and exposed her breast for him.

"All right be good and bring my grandson to visit soon." Xena nodded. Before they kissed each other's cheek and parted ways. Xena took her son fishing a little later with Daion and the other soldier rowing the boat. He enjoyed the sun and putting his little feet in the water. He grew bigger everyday and he smiled every time he looked at her face. The days passed in motherly bliss, but it saddened her greatly when every morning they looked to the horizon and no Achilles and every night. They sent numerous messages and still nothing.

"Daion would you be willing to go find Achilles in Troy?"

"My son is older, but at least I've spent time with him, Achilles deserves the same for Peleus." She had finally relented and named him Peleus after Achilles father. He had a full head of ash blond hair.

"Thank you, I would go, but my son needs me." He nodded. He set off that very day for Troy.

"Come on Peleus I have some place special to take you today." She took him to the place where Achilles' mother use to take him where they had probably conceived their son. She took him out in a small rowboat, so she wouldn't have to bring someone extra. For a moment they floated around the cove before she rowed the boat ashore and allowed him to walk in the sand. They climbed on the rocks and rested in the grass where they had lunch before they looked for seashells.

"Come on let's go home," Xena told him as he closed his eyes in sleep. He usually napped around the end of noon waking up late for his last feeding before sleeping again. She lay him carefully in the boat before pushing it into the water and getting in. She rowed out and made it home just before the sunset and she watched it from the balcony before taking her son to their bedroom. She lowered him lovingly in the crib and covered him. She kissed his forehead.

"Oh look at him he's walking on his own already," the women commented. Xena smiled down at her son walking on bare unsteady feet as they walked through town. He had a cold and hadn't been for a walk in awhile. Now they were returning home.

"Up," Xena said. He nodded, but she wouldn't lift him until he repeated her. He tried to lift his foot, but the step was too big.

"Up," He repeated finally. Xena smiled and lifted him up the first step.

"Up?" Xena asked.

"Up," He repeated in his cute baby voice. Soon he was saying up before his feet barely touched the warm stone, so that she was bouncing him. They were both laughing when they got to the top.

"Okay let's see if Daddy's on his way back." She lifted him up into her arms and walked along the length of the wall. They both looked out to sea and immediately spotted a black sail in the distance.

"Boat!" Peleus exclaimed clapping his hands and smiling. Xena was so happy that Peleus would finally get to see his father. She was angry at him for just returning to see his son, and he would catch hell for it he could be sure of that.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up." Xena ordered food prepared for the men after she took out a spyglass to make sure it was not just Daion returning alone. It was not just Daion, she spotted Eudorus as well. She freshened up and changed Peleus soon everyone went to greet the men returning from war.

"Just think today you're going to meet your daddy." They didn't have long to wait as the men began to pick up speed in anticipation. As they drew nearer they began to cheer. Peleus smiled and clapped his hands. The boat docked and men dropped weapons hurrying to get to their wives and children. Achilles didn't spot her immediately and she saw him hunch his shoulders as he sighed, but smiled at the men greeting their wives.

"Achilles!" Xena exclaimed. He looked up and his smile became real at the sight of her and his son. He ran to her the crowd separating for him easily. His eyes drank her before he kissed her and than his son.

"My son," He whispered. He took Peleus into his arms. Peleus smiled at him and didn't cry Xena had pointed him out. He turned to his men. "I have a son!" His men cheered the loudest.

"Come on there's food and wine to be drank in celebration for your victorious return, I hope."

"It all came down to a battle between me and their best fighter, we were victorious." Xena nodded. They had some wounded, but not too bad. They split up the spoils of war and took part in the food and wine prepared for their return. Peleus found it strange to be around warriors drinking and laughing being sloppy in the long run. He hadn't even experienced this in his grandmother's tavern the one time he had been. Xena had taken him there to stay for a week.

"Come on move the party to your homes, go home and love your woman!" Achilles told them when he saw his son yawn after finishing another piece of mutton and his goblet of goat's milk. They all nodded and headed for home grateful to be home with their wives and mothers.

"Come on Peleus time for bed," Xena told him. She carried him to their room and undressed him. He slept only in his cloth diaper. She sang to him and Achilles would have jumped to his death were she beckoning him towards a cliff or rocks while they rowed home. Once her son was asleep she tucked him in his cradle at the end of their bed. Achilles kissed him goodnight before he followed Xena out. When he found her again she was finishing her dinner. She hadn't eaten as much as she socialized and watched her son making sure he did not choke.

"You're angry with me aren't you?" Achilles asked.

"I would like to know why you never at least answered my message back."

"I never got it until Daion came to me. They poisoned our supplies and I spent months recovering. Your messenger was killed every time you notice that he never returned."

"I did, but who killed them?"

"Agamemnon ordering them into battle with his own men. They would refuse knowing that they took their command from me, but what could they do with unfinished training and no weapons."

"When Daion showed up I was in the middle of a battle that had already lasted three days we were at a near stand still as we fought only a few men falling for once. I was preparing to leave when Agamemnon made the deal me against their best. Odysseus told me I could send the other men home to their wives and families with just a stroke of my sword and I knew I could. I thought of you and I knew that you would stay and save as many Greeks and Trojans from losing their lives in a senseless war as you could. You think I liked knowing that all this time my son was growing up without me?"

"I had hoped that was not the case," Xena told him. "I would have understood if you had decided to stay and finish out the war, what I did not understand was why you never replied and now I do."

"You never feared death for me?" Achilles asked.

"I could never doubt your skills in battle. I know that for your son you will protect yourself now more than ever."

"I'm sorry I caused you any pain." Xena shook her head.

"Don't be sorry you had no control over it." They kissed and he pulled her up to her feet to head for their bedroom.

"No, Peleus is sleeping in there. We'll leave him with a woman from the village and go sailing tomorrow or something."

"Or we could do it right here." Xena raised an eyebrow at him in thought and than grinned before she indulged his fantasy. The servants walked in and Xena lifted up covered in food just like Achilles.

"Um...why don't you go home ladies we'll clean up in here," Xena told them. They blushed and nodded before hurrying on. Once they were out the door Xena stopped paying attention to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You two boys be good, I'll be back soon." Achilles nodded as she kissed them both goodbye. Peleus reached out for her. "No sweetie stay with Daddy, mommy will be back before you know it." She kissed him again before she hurried into the boat. Hercules had called her away to help protect a small kingdom nearly defenseless kingdom because their warriors sucked.

"Bye mommy," Achilles yelled after her. She grinned and waved back. It was a few days before she reached Cornith.

"Iphicles, Hercules didn't give me complete directions to said Kingdom, did he leave some here?" Xena asked.

"Yes, he did." Iphicles tossed her a scroll.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem all in a day's work of keeping people safe. Take a regiment of my men." Xena nodded. They rode swiftly to the Kingdom, which was a couple of leagues away. The battle had already begun.

"Xena good you made it with my brother's reinforcements." Xena nodded as she reached his side and cut down men. She had let Argo run off before joining the fight.

"Nice shield," Hercules commented as she blocked a sword going straight for his head.

"Thanks, it was made special to protect me."

"Achilles," Hercules answered. Xena nodded. "You've picked up some of his tricks, I've seen him in action."

"Yeah, I trained with him a little."

"Gabrielle said your sleeping with him."

"Please tell she just told you and Iolaus," Xena said as they fought as one. He watched her back with the shield he picked up and she watched his. He protected her left and she protected his left.

"No, as far as I can tell she's been telling anyone who would care to know. Like her parents, Lila, me, Iolaus, Ares, every noble in this kingdom, plus the army. Iphicles knows and his entire count, and you can imagine that they told and you know how that escalates."

"I should have kept her with me at least than I could have stopped the rumor before it started."

"Its not a rumor its true."

"It's a fucking rumor until I go around telling everybody I am sleeping with him."

"So you are."

"I am is that a problem?"

"No, as long as he loves you because if not than he doesn't deserve you."

"He loves me and I love him and we love our son."

"A family already, I'll have to go back with you to meet him. I've always wondered what your children would look like albeit I thought it would be with me, but I guess I could find another mother for Iolaus and I."

"I'm not opposed to the idea, I mean you guys deserve a child and if I'm the one you trust than that's great."

"Well yeah but there's the travel issue and all that it was easier before you fell in love."

"Yeah well if you're willing, I'm willing to make it work in the future."

"Only if we're desperate because we've got a complicated situation."

"Agreed."

"Okay on three we separate." Xena nodded. "One, two..." He didn't even finish as they pressed forward moving away from each other. Xena took a knee and shielded herself as a rain of arrows came down.

"Form one shield!" Xena ordered as they prepared for another wave. The army surrounded her forming one shield. She was able to see because of the design for her shield as they all through spears. Some broke through the terrible shields. Before anyone knew it she had opened a whole in their large shield and was headed for the other army's commander.

"Wow," They breathed as she let her war cry and flipped over their heads.

"Archers!" The commander yelled but her chakram was already cutting their bows in half. She swung her sword severing his head from his body. They all bowed to her before retreating quickly with their tail between their legs.

"Damn Xena," Ares said appearing next to her before the shiver could even finish down her spine.

"What?" Xena asked annoyed with his presence already.

"Oh I forget you can't see yourself in action." A portal appeared before her. "You may as well have been a blur to them."

"I was," Xena said pointing to their shocked looks before walking away.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me like that."

"I can do what I like, Hades told you to leave me alone."

"Who listens to Hades anymore, you know if you were my daughter..."

"If I were your daughter I'd hang myself," Xena told him.

"Ha ha there's that humor I've missed."

"I bet," Xena muttered as she helped a wounded man up as he struggled to his feet. Ares got annoyed she was ignoring him and disappeared.

"So what's his name?" Hercules asked as she gently cleaned the wound on his arm with water.

"Peleus after Achilles father."

"Must be nice being a Queen."

"I'm no Queen Hercules. Its true his father was a King, but he does not wear the title as such and everyone respects him more for it, and I have no wish to be like any other woman married to man born to royalty." Hercules nodded.

"I just assumed he'd take the title so everyone would call you the Queen you are."

"Ah such flattery from even the gayest man in Greece." Hercules laughed.

"How could any man not gay or otherwise." Xena smiled.

"Thanks."

"Xena I got the herbs for the poultice," Gabrielle said bringing it over for Hercules' wound.

"Thanks Gabrielle." She mixed the herbs.

"Are you still with Achilles?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, didn't you get my letter?" Xena lied as she applied the first poultice inside the wound.

"No, I never got your letter."

"Really, that's weird because Hercules got my letter didn't you Herc."

"Oh yeah, I definitely got her letter told us all about little Peleus."

"But you said you didn't even know they were sleeping together."

"Xena asked that we said nothing to anyone else no matter who they were," Hercules quickly fixed. Gabrielle watched them both.

"Oh okay, but who's Peleus?"

"Achilles and I had a son."

"Oh really wow, I want to go see him."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Once everyone was well and Iphicles men heading back they headed back to Achilles, Peleus, and their Mrymidon.

"He looks like his father except he's got ash blond hair, I thought his hair would at least darken, but it didn't perhaps it will when he's much older." Hercules nodded as they enjoyed the crisp sea air.

"Well it was fate Peleus took after Achilles, watch the next one will look like you."

"Don't jinx it," Xena told him. "It could be a girl next and than what will I do?" They laughed knowing that the girl's features would be beautiful even if she looked like her dad.

"Land ho!" A sailor yelled.

"Finally," Xena said happily. She gathered her things like everyone else and soon they were docked. She grabbed her bag and shield jumping onto the dock. Sailor's families came to greet them, but the port seemed to go about its business of course people greeted her happy to see her home, but there was also a sadness in their eyes and it seemed to be for her.

"Is it just me or do people seem a little sad behind their smiles," Hercules commented.

"No, its not you I sense it too. Maybe Achilles knows why." Hercules nodded.

"Gabrielle come on!" They made it to the place she now called home with her son and Achilles. She smiled at the memory of them playing on the steps and along the balcony that over looked the cliffs and sea.

"Achilles!" Xena called. She set her things down and headed for the hall where all the men spent time, she hadn't heard the sounds of training and assumed they were all still at lunch or something.

"Xena," Eudorus said coming out of the hall.

"Yes, where's Achilles and Peleus?"

"It's not my place, but Achilles is in the main hall getting drunk, he is still sober he just started." Xena frowned and went into the hall. Achilles looked terrible as he sat with a jug of the strongest wine in his hand.

"Achilles why are you getting drunk, I told you getting drunk is not something you should do around our son." He looked her straight in the eye. There was so much love there and yet so much sadness now.

"I don't deserve you," Achilles said. Xena walked over to him seeing that something was very wrong.

"Of course you do, you deserve all the happiness Peleus and I can bring you. It is I who doesn't deserve you, now what's wrong, obviously you're not drinking for recreation." He kissed gently savoring the kiss.

"I took Peleus out sailing."

"Oh I'm sorry I missed it, I wanted to see you two sailing off together to bond." Achilles smiled a little, but than frowned.

"No, you shouldn't be comforting me I deserve to suffer."

"Suffer for what exactly, you've done nothing wrong."

"I killed our son," Achilles whispered. Xena paused not sure she heard what he said correctly.

"Did you just tell me you killed our son?" Xena asked. "Because you're going to have to explain to me what you mean by killed, what happen when you took him sailing?" Achilles cried, but spoke softly hating to hear the words a loud. Xena moved closer.

"We were sailing yesterday. Mostly we stayed on land and I showed him the places I played and trained as a boy. I even had him fitted for armor and a little shield made so he'd always fit in while we practiced with the men. So I decided it was time to take him on his first real warship let him get his sea legs early. We were far off the coast and I told the men to stop Peleus and I along with the men through a couple of lines over and sang sailor songs. He was pointing to every ship on the horizon passing by and saying mommy while pointing with a huge smile on his face. I had him standing on the edge and than a shark a huge one bumped the boat hard, and Peleus went in. Before even I could react the shark had him. I grabbed my dagger and jumped in. But by the time I freed him he was dead." Xena let a few tears fall before she held them back.

"Where is his body?"

"In the temple, I'm so sorry I am, but I don't deserve you and I can't ask you to stay after what I did to you to us, to me. I must suffer alone." Xena stood up having to separate herself from him for a moment. Yesterday her son was alive, and she had talked about him the entire time, he had probably seen her ship only a day away and called to her. Now he was dead. She realized though she didn't blame Achilles.

"Please tell me you killed that bastard shark."

"I hung it for all to see the slayer of their beloved Prince. When I pulled Peleus from him I tore it apart with my bare hands when I saw my son was dead."

"I don't blame you, shark attacks are rare, but I really just need to be alone right now." He nodded not hearing her really as he drank more. Xena left out.

"Xena what's wrong?" Hercules asked. Xena didn't answer him as she left at a run to the temple.

"Eudorus what's wrong?" Hercules asked.

"Peleus fell overboard, Achilles had him sitting the edge of rail so he could see the Dolphins better. We were bumped hard by a shark when Achilles was laughing and joking with one of the men, his head was turned for that brief moment when we heard Peleus scream in fright as he went into the water. He had just gone under when the huge white shark's head came up out of the water with him in his mouth before dragging him back down. Achilles grabbed his dagger and jumped in after them immediately. All we could see was so much blood when Peleus's dead body came back up followed by Achilles dragging the dead body of shark he killed with his bare hands. I could not imagine prying the body of my infant son from the teeth of such a beast."

"And now he's drinking away his sorrow," Hercules said. Eudorus nodded. "And I'm guessing he just told Xena what happen."

"Yes, and he's blamed himself ever since."

"When did this happen?" Gabrielle asked sadly.

"Yesterday," Eudorus told them. They groaned.

"Oh no, Xena," Hercules said. "Where's his body?"

"The temple."

"Gabrielle you go stop Achilles from drinking they need each other and him drinking isn't going to solve anything." Gabrielle nodded and hurried into the great hall. Hercules hurried to the temple.

"Peleus," Xena cried as her tears fell on his dead body and clouding her vision for which she was grateful. The sight of the puncture marks from the Shark's teeth were visible and there was even still blood. She had thrown the guards out along with everyone else and they had left knowing it wasn't personal disrespect, but he was her son and she had just gotten back from a long journey. It was usually the job of the mother to prepare the body of a child that is why there was still blood and he was in the same torn clothes. When Hercules finally got to the temple he found her cleaning his body.

"Xena," He said softly.

"You know he never could keep his face clean whenever we went out," Xena told Hercules as she cleaned his beautiful face, which she had saved for last. She wrapped his body in the blessed white cloth and cradled him. It was thought that the soul did not leave the body until its early prison was destroyed. It almost comforted Xena that at least now he would at least know she was here with him, comforting him in death.

"Have you cried at all?" Hercules asked knowing that holding your emotions in made things worse. Xena nodded.

"I couldn't stop when I first got here, but I don't want him to hear me crying anymore." She bit back her sobs and Hercules hugged her.

"Shh its okay I know it hurts." Hercules comforted her a little longer and stayed with her to watch over her son's body.

"Xena I'm so sorry," Gabrielle whispered to her crying as well. The empathy she felt for her best friend combined with the raw emotion that she felt when a child died made her swell with tears. Cyrene would be just as devastated as Xena, after all Peleus was her first grandchild and she wouldn't even be here for his funeral.

"Goodbye baby, I'll see you again." She kissed his forehead before they place two gold coins over his eyes. They covered him like a mummy before both of them lit the funeral pyre on fire. Xena buried her face in Achilles neck she couldn't watch the body of her son be consumed by the hot flames of the fire. Achilles looked away as well he felt like he was killing a part of Xena more than he had already done. When it was over they retreated to the hut on the other side of the island.

"Did you bring him here?" Xena asked.

"No, we were waiting for your safe return to come here."

"He would have loved it here."

"I know, I was building him his own boat, so he could sail it in the little alcove I showed you. I wanted it to be a place you can take him just like my mother took me and we could go as a family."

"I did take him there once the day you came home. He loved it there and all I could think about were many more days of seeing his blissfully happy smile, but the only difference would be I'd watch you running after him pretending not to catch him before I joined you."

"Such peace, I don't deserve it."

"You do, you're not to blame and I don't blame you. I love you and we will both know that peace together. We will have the family we deserve." He nodded and kissed her tenderly. He couldn't believe such a woman could love him as endlessly as she did after what he did, and he knew he never wanted to see her cry again. He was dedicating his life to making her happy. Achilles caressed the side of her face as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you and I won't do anything to ever make you cry again."

"I love you too." They kissed and he lowered her down onto the bed of furs. They undressed each other almost never breaking their kiss. Xena kissed and licked his way down his body before he flipped her over and returned the favor. Achilles reached her sex and wasted no time in pleasuring her and her moans of ecstasy soon filled the hut. Xena gripped the furs tightly as orgasm upon orgasm crashed down upon her like the gorgeous giant wave that had first delivered her to him. Finally he came up from his adventures and kissed her before he entered her at hesitantly not sure if she meant for things to go this far.

"Achilles," She whispered. He stopped thinking that was what she wanted. Xena realized his hesitation and flipped him over so she was on top and lowered herself down on to him. "Never hesitate."

"Never," He repeated in agreement and let the ecstasy take over them again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hercules!" Xena yelled. Hercules looked up from the field he was plowing and waved. Xena jumped down from Argo carrying her four-year-old sleeping daughter Atalanta.

"Hey there's my goddaughter." He kissed her forehead before taking her from Xena.

"Where's Isonoe, Gabriel, and Iolaus?" Isonoe was going to be a year old the next day. Thanks to Hades, Hercules was able to get pregnant, but he still needed Xena because he and Iolaus could only supply one ingredient and no spell could change that. Gabrielle had been furious they hadn't asked her and she got Iolaus pregnant with their son Gabriel.

"In the house making dinner."

"Well why don't we join them." Hercules nodded as they started first towards the barn to settle Argo. "So how's family life?"

"Great, great Isonoe is getting so big now, she looks just like you unfortunately I was hoping she'd get my looks since I pushed her out."

"You didn't push her out, I still in a way delivered her, I had to cut you open." They chuckled. "And I can't believe you got your figure back already I'm a few inches short of my own."

"Well women have it tough, I don't know how you do it. And you know Iolaus is actually talking about more kids. He's having them I'm done. Would you mind being used again?" Xena chuckled.

"I don't know Gabrielle might be upset if Iolaus wants me to mother his children and not her." They laughed. "Of course I'd do it just gets harder to be separated from her like she's from a separate family or something."

"I know, but she's spending this year with you and I'll come visit." Xena nodded. "Though I get it, it's too bad we live so far apart. How is Achilles, any more children in the works, and how are the other two?" Atalanta looked just like Peleus but with more feminine features.

"Thetis and Hector are great unfortunately they've got the chicken poxes from Atalanta, so Achilles opted to stay home, so I wouldn't miss Isonoe's birthday and Atalanta is always up for a trip to see her baby sister and brother. As for any new little ones we're taking a break because these kids are running us ragged." Hercules chuckled.

"Yep that sounds like you." Xena grinned. She stalled Argo and made sure she was comfortable before they went into the house.

"Mommy!" Isonoe exclaimed. Atalanta woke up hearing her sister's voice as Xena showered her with hugs and kisses.

"Hey baby, I've missed you." Xena kissed Gabriel after she finished greeting her daughter. She hugged Iolaus who loved to dress in drag these days.

"Is Gabrielle with you?" Iolaus asked.

"She was, but Lila called her to Poteidaia on emergency."

"For what?"

"I don't know I didn't bother to ask." They nodded as they all sat down to dinner. The next day they decorated the house and other children came over and they all had fun celebrating Isonoe's birthday. They remained there for another week before they all headed for the coast, which took another week. Isonoe was all too happy to follow her mother and sister on the boat because she never got too. But of course once Hercules had disappeared on the horizon she began to cry and Xena spent time comforting her. It didn't take her long to adjust to just seeing Xena everyday and for them to grow closer.

* * *

"See look there's mommy," Achilles told Thetis and Hector who were crying for her. Xena got off the boat leading both Atalanta and Isonoe by the hand. Atalanta ran to Achilles happy to see him. Xena hugged and kissed Thetis and Hector before Atalanta took Isonoe to see her room.

"Welcome home," Achilles told her.

"Good to be home." They kissed before following their children home talking about her trip. They had dinner as a family without his men before they played some games and went to bed.

"I've been waiting weeks to love you," Achilles whispered as he pushed her up against their bedroom door after they had seen to it that the children were definitely asleep.

"Funny, I've been waiting too." Xena wrapped her legs around his waist as he

kissed her with soft lips and held her up with strong arms. As usual they fit so naturally together as they made love for the first time in weeks and they were starving.

* * *

"I think you left bruises on my thighs again," Xena told him thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah I was holding on a little tight sorry."

"No, I like to think they're another type of love bite from you." He grinned.

"Well you don't have nearly enough love bites produced by my tongue." Xena had several, ten to be exact. Achilles began to create a few on her chest.

"Yes, you may be right," Xena agreed closing her eyes as his tongue explored the body it knew so well. Xena suspected his tongue knew the feel of every goose bump that covered body whenever he and his magical tongue were near. "I may need ten or twenty more."

"Agreed." They were putting more love bites on each other when Thetis and Hector cried right on cue.

"I think you've run out of time," Xena chuckled as he reluctantly released her or they would come into their bedroom.

"I believe the judges have spoken, I'll have to beat my record later."

"Is that a promise?"

"You know it is." He used his tongue to produce one more orgasm from her before he dressed and went to see to the children. He liked taking care of them in the morning. Xena lay in bed a few minutes longer trying to come back to earth to join the children for breakfast, Isonoe wasn't as familiar with Achilles, she knew Xena better because she was her mother. However she wasn't surprised to see her giggling with the others as he entertained them at breakfast with silly faces and voices. He was such a good father. Hector turned and saw her first. He stood up on his short legs and walked over to her.

"How's my baby boy this morning?" He didn't answer as she kissed his chubby little cheeks. She kissed them all good morning.

"What are we doing today mommy?" Achilles asked in a funny voice making them laugh.

"Well Daddy we're all going to our secret place to look for sea shells." They all began cheering. They loved the secret place even Isonoe knew about it. "So why don't we finish breakfast while Daddy goes to get ready." They nodded as Achilles went to change. "Thetis, what's that on your shirt?" Xena asked pointing to her tunic. Thetis naturally looked down and Xena got her in the nose. "Made you look." Thetis giggled.

"Do me mommy, do me mommy," Atalanta told her excitedly as she was already giggling.

"I can't it defeats the purpose of the game if you know I'm going to do it," Xena told Atalanta who frowned and sat down. Xena let her sulk for a minute. "Atalanta." She looked at her. "What's that?" She pointed to her shirt and naturally she looked down without thinking and Xena got her in the nose. "Made you look." Atalanta start giggling realizing Xena played the game with her anyway and she fell for it. She got Isonoe and Hector before Achilles came back.

"What are you four laughing about?" Achilles asked smiling.

"We play a game daddy," Atalanta told him happily.

"I see that sweetheart." He kissed her forehead before turning to Xena. "Oh Xena Hector got something on your tunic..." He pointed as she looked down to see if it was spittle when Achilles got her in the nose. "Made you look." Everyone laughed.

"Very funny," Xena told him annoyed she had fallen for it. Soon they were all off to the cove with Xena and Achilles rowing. Achilles kept a careful eye on all four children who were leaning over the sides with their hands in the water.

"What?" Achilles asked as Xena shook her head.

"Nothing, just relax, I assure you there are no sharks. I'll be on alert long before you will." Xena stiffened and turned to her right as she stopped rowing.

"What?" Achilles asked knowing Xena's senses were extra sharp.

"We have to get into the cove fast." Achilles nodded as they both started rowing faster. The children were happy to go at a fast speed finding it fun.

"There's a cave over there we've never been in if, we need to hide from view."

"We do, quickly they're gaining." Achilles got out and quickly pushed the boat into the cave enveloping them in darkness.

"Mommy," Atalanta whispered in fear.

"Shh...its all right sweethearts mommy is here." Xena hugged them all close as the water was only knee high. "I need you to be quiet for mommy." They all buried themselves in her neck or arms.

"Xena what..." Achilles started, but was silenced immediately as a pirate ship appeared blocking the way out of the cove by boat. Several row boats were dispatched to the land just inside the cove where they set up camp. Achilles was furious that they were destroying his sacred cove. "Come on."

"What are you talking about we can't just take them on with the children here. Its too much of a risk for them."

"I know, there's a way out through the caves, we can get back home and I'll come kill them all with my men."

"No we'll take them out, but you stay and listen to what they want. No attacking before I get here." He grinned and nodded.

"Bring my sword."

"Sure love." Xena managed to make them sit down and she rowed the boat after he kissed them. The only sound was crying, but for once they were doing it at a low volume it wouldn't carry and if it did, anyone besides Achilles and Xena wouldn't know if it was just sounds or actual crying.

"We're almost there," Xena told them seeing the light. She made it through and let the current do most of the work back to get back home. Once home she put one of the women in charge of the children before grabbing her sword along with Achilles. She hated to have to tell the men of their secret cove, but it had to be done. They went in through the cave. Xena rolled her eyes when they saw Achilles tied up.

"He's getting information." They nodded.

"He should have waited," Eudorus commented.

"Yes, he should have," Xena agreed. She watched him and it didn't take her long to realize he was looking right at her. He mouthed to her to attack. "All right get ready men."

"But he'll get hurt."

"On my mark." Xena took off her chakram and threw it.

"You were off, the men..." Eudorus started, but shut up when he saw the chakram bounce off the cliff and go down and slice the ropes before bouncing off a rock and slicing the five men surrounding Achilles.

"Go!" They charged and the pirates came after them. Xena threw Achilles his sword just after she caught her chakram.

"Some of them are getting away!" Achilles yelled. Xena threw her chakram again slicing the rope holding the sail up, and the oars on one side.

"Damn, that is awesome weapon." Xena grinned as she caught her chakram again.

"Like I said don't knock it until you see it in action." They all swam to the pirate ship and soon had the captain tied up.

"What are you doing here?" Achilles asked the man as Xena looked on knowing his chances of getting accurate information if any were low. The man kept his mouth shut. Achilles hit him a couple of times and threatened him with worse things, but he still wouldn't talk not even for him men.

"What would you like us to do with him?" Eudorus asked.

"Throw him in the dungeon and prepare him for torture." Xena sighed.

"Hey Xena would you like to give it a try?" Xena asked herself loudly. "Oh why yes I would actually, thank you Xena." Achilles looked at her and smiled.

"Xena, it won't work, we hit about the same in force."

"I'm starting to wonder how much of my reputation you're aware of," Xena told him as she walked over. The captain now looked alarmed as he turned slightly to get a better look at her and his eyes just got wider, he had heard many tells.

"Xena?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes," Xena answered him.

"In that case I was sent my Ares, I had no further instructions, but to set up camp here and wait out of sight for his next orders. I swear that's all he told me in case I got caught."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Achilles asked. The captain looked at him in disbelief.

"She's right you're not aware of much of her reputation. No one lies to Xena if they're smart like me."

"And a coward."

"Yes and a coward," He agreed.

"Take them to the dungeon." Achilles turned to Xena with his hands on his hips, which was a funny sight to Xena. "So what do you have a special power that makes men tell you the truth? That would explain why I can never tell you a lie." Xena chuckled.

"No, you can't lie to me because you love me, and I'm just known for being persuasive, he talked out of fear."

"But he actually feared you more than certain torture."

"Ah well tales can be misleading a tiny bit, come on the children will be worried, what are you going to do with this boat?"

"Give it to a fisherman of course, no use for the boat to go away."

"While you were captured did you get anything?"

"Not a thing," Achilles told her. "They were just setting up camp." They cleared up their things out of the cove, and Achilles ordered that no one except his family ever enter the cove because it was his private and no longer secret spot. Afterwards they used another boat to pull the pirate ship back to the island and harbor before Xena found other things to do with the children while Achilles decided to work on a defense to make sure his people and family were safe. Xena sent word to Hercules that Ares was attempting to stir up trouble.

"Mommy we in trouble?" Atalanta asked. They had gone back to the cove without Achilles. Hector and Thetis were having a play date, so she had taken Atalanta and Isonoe to the cove. They were swimming happily and splashing her and each other.

"No, did you do something behind my back?" Xena asked her in all seriousness. Atalanta quickly shook her head. She didn't want to get herself into trouble.

"You bring your sword," Atalanta explained. Xena's serious face softened at her words as she understood what her daughter meant by we and trouble.

"No, darling we're perfectly safe for now, mommy is just being cautious." It never stopped amazing Xena how aware Atalanta was at such a young age. Atalanta dived and popped up under an oblivious Isonoe who jumped in the water making Xena and Atalanta laughed. Than Xena took over popping up under them and making them laugh, but the water wasn't deep so it was harder for Xena to do it that Atalanta, who even managed to get her. After that Isonoe wanted to learn how to dive. She was doing it in no time and would be doing it perfectly with practice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We got here as soon as we could," Gabrielle said hugging Xena who was holding a fussy Thetis. She was naturally throwing a fit because she couldn't play with Xena's chakram or rather bite on it. Xena never understood her need to bite metal things, so she was having a less lethal version of her chakram made for her to bite on all she liked and maybe than she wouldn't bite on everything with Gods knew what on it. And if she weren't biting metal Xena was sure it would eventually be someone close to her. She'd already bitten Achilles numerous times before. "Hey Thetis…Ow!"

"Thetis no!" Xena said moving back as she tried to bite again. "I'm so sorry Gabby, I don't know what her problem is she usually just bites Achilles. Xena was about to put her down and send her to her room, but thought better of it. She wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Its okay," Gabrielle said as Hercules came in along with Iolaus and Gabriel."

"Welcome back," Achilles greeted walking in with Isonoe and Atalanta on both hips. Hector was hiding behind Xena, but nobody saw him until they were in the dining hall.

"Daddy look." She held up her arm and on it was a pretty bracelet.

"Oh did how pretty. Did Mommy and Daddy Achilles buy that for you?" Xena and Hercules thought it was cute to have her call Achilles, Daddy Achilles and call Iolaus, Mommy Iolaus. Just like to Gabriel he would be Daddy Hercules and she was Mommy Xena, and Gabrielle was always Gabby except when it came to Gabrielle. They just loved calling her Gabby in their most affectionate tones of voice.

"I thought you might like it too," Achilles chuckled.

"Gab, don't stuff food in your mouth like that," Iolaus told him. Xena chuckled.

"Good luck stopping it, Iolaus you forget he's a boy." Iolaus chuckled.

"A very straight boy." Hector burped loudly and giggled as Achilles burped too.

"You two stop it I told you that's disgusting." Achilles and Hector just laughed some more. Xena looked annoyed as they did it again to irritate her. Gabriel happily joined in to Iolaus and Gabrielle's disgust. "Take it outside."

"All right, we will. Iolaus, Hercules care to join us?"

"No we're good." He shrugged and took the boys outside to burp.

"About Ares?" Iolaus asked.

"Iolaus not in front of the children," Gabrielle told him.

"No, its fine, little nosy here will just put her ear to the door," Xena said pointing to Atalanta who giggled as she snuggled up next to her on the pillows that surrounded the low table. Gabrielle nodded. "In any case after the pirate incident we've have several ships circling the island and more than a dozen fishing ships attacked. We've had to recruit more men to make sure we have enough men on land as well as in boats keeping people safe as they make their living or allowing ships to come through."

"We noticed, we only barely got through," Hercules commented. Xena nodded.

"However he's complicated things with a shark. People are afraid to fish anywhere. It has already pulled three men and a few children into the water. I'm starting to think he had something to do with Peleus' death."

"Oh Xena…" Hercules said.

"Its okay you have nothing to be sorry for, only he does."

"Ouch!" Iolaus exclaimed. "Thetis stop!"

"Thetis come here now!" Thetis walked over to her mother biting on her hand. "Apologize to your Daddy Iolaus you are not to bite, I just told you that when you bit Gabby." Thetis started crying. "Don't cry its not going to get you out of trouble no sweets for the next two days, and the next time you bite someone I'm going to spank you. Now apologize."

"Sorry," Thetis told Iolaus still crying. Xena shook her head as she climbed into her lap wanting comfort and naturally Xena couldn't deny her that especially when she was moody.

"Apology accepted."

"What is up with her and biting?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know if she's not biting something metal she's biting somebody. Usually its Achilles."

"Is she biting people?" Achilles asked coming back with the boys.

"She just bit Iolaus," Gabrielle told him. Achilles shook his head.

"I think she just likes to bite on hard stuff."

"And human flesh," Iolaus muttered. Xena gave him a glare as Thetis bit her arm but she didn't even feel it so she let her continue.

"Look I don't know what his angle is, but it won't be long before he attacks."

"Well we'll fight that's for sure, he's not ruining your life or that of our children."

"Good, come on I will show you the armor and introduce you to the army." They nodded and stood up letting the children walk though Xena was still holding Thetis.

"Why don't you take them to view everything I need to check with the blacksmith."

"Make sure…"

"I know how to inspect swords, I've been doing it longer than you." With that Xena turned and all the children followed after her including Isonoe.

"Mommy," She called. Xena stopped and held out her hand for her to take. She ran up to her and took her hand before they continued on. She inspected every new blade and piece of armor and judged whether or not the men could move easily. She took Hercules, Iolaus, and Gabrielle's measurements for armor. Xena thought they were fortunate for having more than one black smith on the island. Xena wasn't surprised when the women took over doing some of the jobs previously done by men while they trained. She didn't tell the men like she told them, but they did a much better job.

"Where are the children?" Hercules asked Xena as she fitted Gabrielle with her armor. It mirrored her amazon wear.

"Napping with a guard at their door. Come over here I want to make sure you're protected."

"Oh good it's done, I was wondering about that, I thought I had put the leathers away forever. I can fight bandits in my normal clothes." Xena chuckled.

"Somehow I don't think any of us would be so lucky. See how you like that." Gabrielle nodded, as did Hercules, before she went over to the mirror. Xena motioned for Hercules to come over. She fitted him easily.

"I'm glad I lost the baby weight."

"I hate you, you ass I had to expand my armor a little."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant again?" Hercules asked. Xena made a face.

"I'm positive as the blood this morning." It was Hercules turn to make a face.

"All right that works." Xena nodded.

"Besides when I finally do gain weight I blow up fairly quickly. Its actually pretty annoying, I'll look the same for about two months and than I wake up one day and bam its just there." Hercules and Gabrielle chuckled at her theatrics.

"Mommy," Hector whined.

"Xena maybe you should weaned him, I hear boys need to be weaned earlier."

"For what?" Xena asked

"Well he's nearly two and barely talks. Its bad for their development I read it in a study, that's why I've been making Iolaus wean Gabrielle."

"Hector is just a quiet boy, and me breast feeding him has nothing to do with it, who wrote this study?"

"Perdius Haler." Xena rolled her eyes.

"Well let me tell you some facts, Perdius Haler was a warrior who decided that he would teach people how to raise their sons to be in his army. See he believed that he knew how to make the perfect warriors. His first bogus study was that boys should be weaned earlier in girls otherwise they wouldn't be loud and boisterous. Hence why girls are so docile and quiet."

"Oh now I know who your talking about, and than he says after the boy has been properly weaned if you can take the mother out of the equation to an extent or to the extreme in Sparta. And proceed to show the boy basically love by not loving him."

"For years people followed that bullshit until around the time my brother was born. And let me tell you Torres and Lyceus were no different in the amount of noise they provided around the house and they were damn good fighters."

"I think you're wrong."

"Whatever I'm just saying Hector will be perfectly find even if I breast fed him until he was eight years old." Hercules gently pushed Gabrielle from in front of the mirror as Xena gave Hector a snack. She was wearing her armor. "So find me a study that's not a bunch of bullshit about breastfeeding by a woman for a woman than I'll believe there's some truth too it."

"Fine I will."

"Good." Gabrielle stalked out to go get Iolaus to be fitted into his army. However this idea was banished as the alarm bell went off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Where are the children?" Achilles asked rushing in.

"Asleep except Hector here."

"We need to get them to safety, there's a mass of ships heading this way." They all hurried to the bedroom and gathered the children sending Gabrielle and Iolaus with them. They hurried outside and to the shores with the army as the watch the ships meeting their own small fleet.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know, but even for him doesn't he think this is overkill."

"Obviously not, its like he wants to more than utterly destroy this place." A tingle ran up Xena's spine and she turned and they turned with her just as Ares appeared.

"Damn it I can never sneak up on you," Ares complained in a playful tone as if everything was just dandy.

"Ares," Xena growled. He stopped smiling.

"Why are you three talking about me?" Ares asked.

"What?" They asked now confused by his question.

"What do you mean why are we talking about you, you've been giving us trouble for weeks now, and now this." She pointed out to sea where the huge fleet was still coming. Ares looked confused as if he had forgotten something.

"Oh!" Ares put a hand to his mouth and than began to laugh making them all frown.

"This isn't funny, Ares, I knew you were sadistic bastard, but this would be that damn funny to you," Hercules told him. Ares just kept laughing as he sat down on a rock. The soldiers who were watching the water intently now turned.

"Watch the shores," Achilles ordered them and they did so.

"Oh man I completely forgot I was making trouble for you."

"What?" Xena asked in a tight voice just controlling her anger.

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot." He laughed somemore.

"You want to explain?" Xena asked.

"Our little thing was suppose to be postponed I had something so much bigger to watch over its even caused a rift between the family."

"Caused a rift?" Hercules asked. He chuckled.

"My bad, a bigger rift, see it all started with Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite." He launched into the story about Paris, a Trojan Prince and his encounter with Helena, Menelaus new Spartan Queen and the daughter of Zeus.

"So you're telling me that is Agamemnon with thousands of Greek soldiers to go after one woman, because she couldn't be faithful?" Achilles asked.

"No, I'm telling you that Agamemnon finally has the excuse he needs to destroy Troy, its written in the stars, because of Paris, and the stupid decisions here after made, Troy will Fall. In the mean time we'll start up our little fight later, I don't want to miss a second of this war especially one caused by own dear sister, if she hadn't of shown him Helen, everything would have ended with his decision." After that Ares just couldn't stop laughing and the pirates disappeared as well as the sharks.

"He's going to come for you."

"Who?" Hercules asked.

"I know," Achilles told her quietly. She turned and left. Hercules put a hand on his shoulder before following Xena and Achilles began to give out orders. He had no intention of being apart of Agamemnon's war.

* * *

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked as they lifted the children out all of which were crying. Isonoe went straight to Hercules, as Xena's arms were already full with Hector and Thetis. Atalanta was the only trooper, but Xena also knew she was patient.

"Ares forgot about us, we've been on edge for nothing," Hercules told her. "He doesn't want to miss a second of the war Agamemnon is about to wage on Troy like never before."

"What war, he's got no reason to go there." They looked at Iolaus as they sat on the floor.

"Let's go have lunch." They nodded and she closed the door to the hide out and covered it with the tapestry. They went into the dining hall and once the children had food in front of them they were sufficiently distracted Xena spoke.

"So what's his reasoning?" Iolaus asked.

"Menelaus and his new wife Helen."

"What about them?" Gabrielle asked.

"If you didn't know Helen is quite beautiful, I mean very beautiful, it's enough to tempt even gay men, or half brother," Hercules told them.

"Not me." They would have laughed but this was no time for it.

"Well in any case Hector crown prince of Troy and his brother Paris were visiting. Paris being the dumb ass he is sees Helen and seduces her knowing she is newly married to King Menelaus, a Spartan King at that and brother to Agamemnon. I mean how stupid does he have to be."

"Well it wasn't completely his fault if Aphrodite hadn't shown her to him, this never would have happened," Hercules argued.

"Bullshit, if she's as beautiful as you say, he still would have taken one look at her and not controlled himself it's his fault. Now I bet right now his family and the people are supporting him in his so called love for her and now they are doomed to go down in flames its in the stars. Now Odysseus will come at Agamemnon's bidding to convince Achilles to join him once more in battle."

"Is he going to go?"

"He's going to tell us that he's not going to go, that he has no intention of going, and than he will go, and than we will see if I end up raising my children alone." She left the room to go cry. Gabrielle stood up to go after her.

"No Gabrielle let her go, she needs to cry right now. Its better if she does it now and not later." Gabrielle nodded to Hercules sadly.

"Is he really going to go leaving her with three kids?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, but I'm not leaving until he returns she doesn't have to do this alone," Hercules told her.

"Daddy leaving?" Atalanta asked.

"Maybe sweetheart, he's not sure." Atalanta ran out of the dining hall and down to the practice area with all the soldiers where Achilles was most likely to be, and sure enough he was sparing with her cousin Patroclus. She was about to come out from behind the pillar when Odysseus appeared. He smiled at her and rubbed her head before showing himself to Achilles and Patroclus and they spoke.

"Prince Hector, is he as good a warrior as they say?" Patroclus asked Odysseus.

"The best of all the Trojans. Some would say." He gave Achilles a sidelong glance to catch his reaction. He was trying to bait him. "He's better than all the Greeks." Achilles snorted as he stared at the sea where all the ships were still sailing by. "Even if your cousin doesn't come, I hope you'll join us, Patroclus. We could use a strong arm like yours."

"Play your tricks on me. But not on my cousin." Odysseus turned to look at Achilles and smile.

"You have your swords. I have my tricks. We play with the toys the gods give us."

"Maybe so…" Achilles started when Atalanta ran to him.

"Daddy don't go," She cried. He turned to her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as if to keep him there physically.

"Hey what are you doing away from your mother?"

"You can't go."

"So the great Achilles has a child, I have a son myself you know."

"He has several," Patroclus supplied. "Hector and Thetis the latest addition."

"Ah your reluctance is more understandable, but you must fight Achilles, think of all the glory."

"No, Daddy no fight with you," Atalanta told him in a Xena like fashion.

"Hmmm…interestingly enough you're still with Xena, perhaps if you won't fight she will. The woman is practically you in battle, Agamemnon wouldn't know the difference." Achilles looked angry.

"Do not bring Xena into this, this is not her war and it is not mine."

"You know where we're headed Achilles." Odysseus left after that.

"You're really not going to fight?" Patroclus asked.

"I'm not fighting." Achilles left to go reassure his family he wasn't going, but there was conflict inside of him again.

* * *

"You're not going to talk to me are you?" Achilles asked as they lay in bed. Xena lay on her side with her back to him.

"What's there to talk about by tomorrow afternoon you'll be sailing off to fight in a war just because. You have no ties or reason to go to Troy." Achilles sighed.

"I promise you I'm not going off to war." Xena turned and looked into his eyes. They spoke the truth. He kissed her and they made love though Xena actually found it a little uncomfortable. But that didn't mattered all that mattered was that Achilles was staying with her, and their children. And for that she could love him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When she woke up in the morning she was surprised to find Achilles gone. At first she thought he might just be using the little warriors room or drinking on the terrace, but when she saw his armor gone, she knew.

"That lying son of a bitch!" She destroyed some stuff in her room before she cleaned herself up and dressed. When she looked out over the ocean she could see his black sail in the distance followed by several other ships. She let some tears fall before she forced them away. She heard crying and went to the steps and found Atalanta there.

"Sweetheart." Atalanta just continued to cry. Xena went down the steps and lifted her up into her arms and took her back inside comforting her.

"What are you doing?" Hercules asked noticing that the servants were packing for the children.

"I'm going to visit my mother."

"Oh where's Achilles?" Hercules asked.

"On his way to Troy."

"I'm so sorry Xena…" Xena held up her hand.

"Please not right now, I just need to get away right now, distract the children."

"The children or yourself?" Hercules asked her.

"Myself," she whispered as she walked off carrying a still crying Atlanta.

* * *

Xena had every intention of not returning the island until Achilles had been there a few weeks on his own. Even than she wasn't sure if she could forgive him, he always apologized in his letters the first year, but she stubbornly refused to reply back to him personally, but let the children write. She also didn't bother to inform him of the impending arrival of their new son, however when he did enter the world and was three months old she finally did inform him. That was the last time he wrote back though the children sent many letters. By the third year she was forced to return, the people needed guidance and who was she to abandon them, they rejoiced at her return and welcomed a new Prince into the family.

"Atalanta please do not pull your sister's hair you know how she gets." Atalanta let go of Isonoe's hair. It was her year to look after Isonoe and she had convinced Hercules and Iolaus to go on some adventures since Gabrielle's family had insisted that she and Gabrielle travel to Rome with them. Xena could only warn her to be very careful with Caesar still around.

"Xena we need your signature." Xena looked over the document before signing it as it concerned some armor for the army.

"Have it ready for my inspection in one hour."

"Yes ma'am." The man left. A servant girl came in with the baby who was crying. Xena sighed it was like he never stopped crying since he was born six months ago.

"Mommy can we go to the cove?" Atalanta asked her.

"No honey, we're quite busy today and your need a lesson in inspecting armor." Atalanta crossed her arms and frowned. Ever since they had returned three months ago, her mother had been absolutely no fun, and barely had any time for her at all. She hated her new brother, and she hated being away from Amphipolis. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to make time for us to go there at the end of the week okay." Atalanta nodded unhappily the end of the week was a long way off.

"What's wrong with Peleus now?" Xena asked. The new baby had looked so much like Peleus she had to name him after his brother. Only difference was he cried all the time and it gave her a headache.

"I think he's hungry again."

"But we're both feeding him, he can't possibly be hungry."

"I know, I'm sorry, but he is, and I still have to feed my child." Xena sighed and nodded. She took him from her as he kicked his feet and moved his arms.

"I'll be in my room, you children stay in the dining hall or here to play, I don't want you scattered where I can't find you." They nodded. She took the struggling babe to her room and shut the door with a sigh. She couldn't believe she had entered their room again where he had lied before an apology had been uttered. "All right, all right calm down." She released a breast and helped him latch onto her breast after much struggling. She sighed with relief as he suckled properly. She relished in the silence that now filled the room except the sound of him greedily sucking her milk. Thetis walked in and shut the door before climbing onto the bed.

"What's wrong little one?" Xena asked Thetis as she lay her head on her shoulder as she leaned on her back.

"I miss Daddy."

"I know little one, but the war will be over soon and Daddy will come home too. Its only been two years. Wars don't often last too long, I'm sure its whining down as we speak."

"You think Daddy be home soon, really?" Thetis asked. Xena nodded.

"Oh yeah, Troy can only last so long against thousands of Greeks under a siege." Xena explained how a siege worked when she asked and if done properly that it should have been over months ago.

"I want to hear a story." She told her a story that eventually Hector and Isonoe were lying around her and eventually asleep. She stood up and gently placed Peleus in the crib that all her children had slept in during their infancy. She grabbed a fur and placed it over them she kissed their foreheads before creeping out. She was down the hall when metal plates were being banged together in an effort to create music. She hurried to the source in the kitchen and took them from Atalanta.

"Atalanta no I just got your brother to slee…" She stopped talking as Peleus began to cry once more. "There goes are alone time." Xena purposely said it so Atalanta would think twice next time about loud noises. Atalanta followed her begging her to give back their alone time. "I can't Atalanta, Peleus is crying now and I have to quiet him down." When they entered the room, the others were up. Xena rocked the crib, but she should have known better that it just made him cry more so she picked him up. He finally quieted down and she sighed with relief.

"Mommy," Atalanta cried.

"Don't start, Atalanta go get your sandals on we have a lot to do. You three as well if you're not going to take a nap." She could see that Peleus and Atalanta had done the damage. They got up and went to the nursery where a servant put their shoes on. Xena used a sling to carry Peleus up right against her chest because Gods forbid she put him on her back or even worse cradled him in the sling so she would have an easier time nursing him. She took them to inspect the armor and gave them all a lesson. She taught them how to run the island as efficiently as possible while having fun. She trained new warriors and occasionally men were sent off to battle, as others were able now to take their place.

* * *

"Atalanta guard your left side," Xena ordered as she sat on a rock holding a four year old Peleus, who looked dead on his father. "Halt!" Atalanta paused and backed up as did Hector. They were both sweating profusely in the hot son in their armor. They were both very fast learners and were using blunt swords rather than the wooden one that Thetis still used. However Thetis was especially good for a bow and arrow. Thetis took Peleus, she was the only one he allowed to hold him other than Xena and he stuck to her side like glue.

"Hector hold your shield properly, you're no where near skilled enough to fight without one and you'd get yourself killed even faster with one. You're leaving yourself open everywhere that's why you must scramble to block Atalanta every time. She's far quicker on her feet than you give her credit for." He nodded still breathing hard. She turned to Atalanta. "And you, how many times do I have to tell you to protect your left side better, you haven't been doing the drills I taught you, have you?"

"Not a lot ma'am."

"You'll get up early and practice and you'll practice twenty minutes after dinner understood?"

"Yes ma'am." She already had Thetis doing it three times a day to improve her skills. Hector she knew for sure was doing it once a day at least.

"Both of you rest while Thetis and I spar." They nodded and set their shields down, they hoped to have one just like their parents' one day. But Xena had told them when they had mastered a regular shield than she would consider it. Servants brought them water as they sheathed their swords on their backs and took off their helmets. Peleus took his place on her rock taking some water from a servant. Xena picked up a wooden sword and tossed it to Thetis before picking up her shield and a wooden sword for herself. They circled each other and Thetis attacked and Xena noted that the hit was stronger which pleased her. She watched her stances they were still a little off but better there was much improvement, and than she stopped moving when she realized that Thetis was holding back. "Grab your shield." Thetis did so and before she could get it on properly she attacked. Thetis skidded back using her sword to slow her down as it made a scrapping sound. Xena smirked. Thetis jumped up and attacked. Xena bent low as Thetis struck her shattering her wooden sword.

"Damn it," Thetis groaned as she got a splinter. Xena chuckled and used her dagger to pull it out before she rubbed her hand and kissed it.

"You've been holding back Thetis, just how good are you?" Thetis frowned and turned slightly away from her mother.

"I don't want to tell you, I don't want to focus on the sword like Atalanta and Hector, I really like being an archer its my favorite." Xena chuckled.

"Its perfectly okay little one that your probably very good with a sword, it just means you have many skills. And when your training is complete you can be known for your skill with a bow and arrow, but I stress importance on the sword because that is the most common and deadliest of weapons. I'm sorry you thought I would force you to use a sword all the time, but I can't afford for any of you to fail to learn the sword defense and offense." They nodded. "And don't worry we'll be doing more work with a bow and arrow believe me." Thetis nodded with a smile. "Now you want to show me just how good you are." She handed Thetis a blunted sword and they began to spar with Thetis giving her all. Xena was forced to use all her speed and she was in awe of her daughter's skill. If there was ever a doubt in anyone's mind of just whose daughter she was they would be corrected quickly to see her fight in a battle.

"Enough, rest, Atalanta your turn." Atalanta stood up with a frown on her face as her sister went pass her. She had surpassed her in skill with the sword. It angered her, it wasn't fair that she mastered things so easily just like her parents. She vowed to train harder than ever, she had to be a better warrior than Thetis. Xena attacked her and she blocked just in time and she focused on her mother, she had to learn to stay focused even while in her own mind. She attacked with new zeal pushing herself to her limits in speed. She tried harder to break through her mother's defenses. They separated breathing hard and before she could recover Xena attacked as she anticipated her movements and countering them always a step ahead of her children even Thetis who had the skill, but she didn't anticipate Xena's movements. She noticed however that Atalanta was learning anticipating her to make certain moves if she herself made a particular move.

"So that's where your true skill lies," Xena muttered breaking her concentration. "And there is your weakness."

"What?" Atalanta asked as Xena's sword came down for her head. She raised her shield to block, but she left the rest of her body open and was hit with the flat side of Xena's sword.

"I told you bend and block your entire body or use your shield to physically push my sword away and use your own to get a hit on me so I back up or you win." Atalanta nodded with a frown. "Don't frown so much your not as bad as you make yourself out to be, your mind is strong little one and that is where your strength lies. Atalanta smiled and nodded.

"My turn?" Hector asked. Xena nodded. He picked up his helmet and put it on reminding her of Achilles. She showed him again how to properly use his shield and he attacked her before she had picked up her own. She blocked him using her sword and didn't bother to pick up her shield until the middle. Hector needed upper body strength, but she expected it to come with age.

"Your too slow," Hector she told him as she tapped him on the behind. He spun knowing he would be dead already in a real battle.

"Its not fair no one else can do the tricks you do."

"Than you should be grateful that no one can as of yet, but you never know. Now do you want to be one of the five people that know those tricks or do you want to be some one who doesn't and fail to protect yourself against an unknown attacker who does."

"One who knows and can defend himself and his people." As it was he was the heir to the throne so to speak, he needed to be a great warrior just like his father and mother, but his sisters were far better than him. He was slow, his couldn't hold a shield properly, and every time he tried to execute a move his mother was already countering it. It was like she was inside his head, it was the same with Atalanta. And now he would have no hope of ever besting Thetis again, as it was she'd been letting him win, even he could see that.

"You'll get better, you can't win every time."

"I never win, and apparently she's been letting me win all this time," He told her.

"Hector don't stress, your only eight years old, you've got a lot of growing to do. Your father wasn't always a great warrior you know."

"He wasn't?" Hector asked. Xena shook her head no.

"Why do you think when he was here he practices every day without fail?" Xena asked. She was of course lying Achilles had a god given talent.

"Because he loves to fight."

"Yes, because practicing was all he was allowed to do in secret when his father forced him to masquerade as a girl to keep him from being taken to war. But he also practiced because when he first tried things he wasn't as good as he had hoped, and if he hadn't practiced he would not be who he is today."

"A man who runs out on his family?" Atalanta asked with some animosity.

"He didn't run out on us, he just went to war after promising not too there's a difference."

"What's the difference he's not here."

"The difference is Atalanta that he'll either be coming back here alive or brought back on his shield that's the difference. Why don't you all go to your private spots and do the drills I taught you."

"Yes ma'am." They picked up their swords and left. She walked over to Peleus and grabbed his little helmet.

"You ready?" He nodded and she picked him up and put him down. He ran over to his little staff. She picked up her own after setting her shield down as well as her sword. She whacked him pretty hard on the butt when she heard Isonoe calling her. Isonoe was seven and very good with the staff. Hercules had not allowed her to introduce her to the sword.

"Mommy," Peleus cried.

"You can't cry Peleus, you have to fight back, death is not an option for you young one as long as I'm your teacher. He just cried and she attacked again, she had gone through this with all her children, Peleus would be no different, he had already learned to at least keep moving to avoid being hit often from his siblings.

"Isonoe is here," Atalanta told her making an appearance along with Thetis and Hector.

"So is Daddy Hercules," Thetis told him.

"And Gabby and Mommy Iolaus." Xena relented on Peleus only so she could turn and hug Isonoe who dropped her staff so she could jump into her arms.

"Mommy, mommy, I want to show you all the moves Gabby taught me." Xena smiled and kissed her.

"Oh really I can't wait." Hercules appeared with Gabrielle and Gabrielle. Iolaus came up behind them pregnant as ever.

"Sheesh Iolaus you're looking…" Xena started to say huge, but Hercules shook his head, "very, very radiant."

"Thanks Xena, you don't look half bad yourself." They helped him sit down before everyone greeted one another.

"Don't comfort him, he's got to learn," Xena told Gabrielle who nodded. Peleus didn't intend for her to touch him anyway, she noted.

"So how are the lessons coming along?" Hercules asked.

"Great, I'm going to have to watch my back in the future," Xena told them with a grin.

"That good, ah well they've hit the genetic jack pot."

"Yeah, that's true, you can only win with me for a mother." They laughed.

"Spar with me," Thetis told Isonoe tossing her a blunted sword, but she moved out of the way rather than catch it.

"Honey, Isonoe does not know how to use a sword."

"How come?" Thetis asked as Isonoe picked up the blunted sword.

"Because Daddy Hercules and I have agreed she's too young to learn."

"But I learned."

"Well Isonoe can't." Isonoe attacked as if it were a game Xena noted. She wondered just how exactly they had been teaching her how to use the staff. Thetis pulled out her sword with swiftness and blocked the light blow. Thetis shoved her off and attacked with a zeal Isonoe had never face. She just barely blocked her and the blow broke her arm.

"And that is why I stress control," Xena said angrily. "Thetis put it away, go cut a switch, and wait for me." Thetis apologized repeatedly to Isonoe as she cried to Xena and Hercules.

"Come on I'll go help you find a switch," Atalanta told her pulling her away.

"Let's get her back to the house." Xena carried her back since Isonoe's good arm was wrapped around her tightly. Gabriel picked up Isonoe's staff.

"Peleus!" Peleus followed still crying, but more quietly at the moment as he had watched the events unfold. He was angered though when Xena did not offer him the comfort she usually did when they returned home, but all her focus was on Isonoe whose arm she was fixing.

"All right are you ready?" Xena asked her. Isonoe wiped her tears and nodded. "Don't worry the pain will dull and we'll give you some medicine okay." Isonoe nodded. Xena released the pinch nerve and she cried out making both of them cringe. Gabrielle brought in the tea and when Isonoe was asleep she noticed that Gabrielle was pregnant too.

"Do I even want to know?" Xena asked as she pulled the blanket over Isonoe.

"Iolaus was a little you know and Hercules wasn't around it was before things got so radiant as you put it."

"Ah I see." They left out. Gabrielle quickly headed back to the others so they could talk alone.

"I'm really sorry Xena, you don't have to take a switch to Thetis, I didn't realize Isonoe would be so weak or I would have stopped it."

"Even with immortal blood she's likely to break a few bones and no I have too. She has to learn to control her strength and use it properly." He nodded.

"Still, I thought she could at least block a sword with another one without breaking her arm. She just doesn't have the strength or she didn't use it."

"Well she treated it like it was a game, I'd go more for wasn't using it, and she had no idea Thetis was so strong, I feel terrible about this, I don't want my children hurting one another."

"I know what you mean, perhaps its her training."

"I wanted to ask you about that, how does it go?"

"Great from what she's doing, but by your standards behind. Worst of all she won't take it seriously."

"She will," Xena told him as she looked into the room at the sleeping figure.

"How do you know?" Xena smiled at him.

"If I know my little Isonoe she has every intention of paying Thetis back, by beating her in a sparring match. Like when Thetis beat her in the race. She trained for weeks swimming every chance she got getting better and better and when the time came she beat Thetis the next time."

"I don't remember that."

"She was four at the time." He nodded. "She's a fighter, and she's only as delicate as you make her." Hercules sighed.

"Okay she can have some real training."

"Great, she can join Peleus lessons."

"I'm sure he'll love that, he's stuck to you like honey." Xena chuckled.

"He'll break himself of it soon enough. For someone so attached he's very independent." Hercules nodded as they finally stopped watching Isonoe and returned to the others. Peleus ran to her and they headed into the dining room. The servants were already setting out food.

"Mommy," Peleus said wanting her to pick him up.

"No, go keep our place warm." He did as he was told. "Where are those children?" Hector ran in looking angry and worried.

"What's going on?" The adults asked.

"Gabriel attacked Thetis and she fell down the stairs. She didn't want to fight him and he shoved her hard with his staff. Now Atalanta swears she's going to kill him. And I can't tell if Thetis is breathing," He cried out in one breath before Xena ran pass him and outside. She spotted Atalanta attacking Gabriel who was very good with a staff, Gabrielle had obviously been teaching him quite differently from the way Hercules asked her to teach Isonoe. But she was more worried about Thetis who was breathing.

"I got them, you two stay." He ran down the steps and ran towards them to stop them before any more injuries occurred, but he was too late as Atalanta hit him in the face drawing blood and breaking his arm. He fell to the ground, and Atlanta started to do more.

"I'm going to show you mercy like you didn't show my sister, she didn't deserve death!" Atalanta raged. Hercules grabbed her. She pushed him off her screaming. "Let me go!" She ran off into the forest and Hercules lost her. He picked up Gabriel who cried out. He definitely had more than a few broken ribs. He turned back to see if Thetis was all right.

"Is she going to be all right?" Gabrielle asked horrified by her son's actions.

"I don't know," Xena told her. She was just thankful she hadn't broken her neck. Hector sat on the floor staring off into space. She bent down. "Its not your fought."

"Yes, it is, I should have fault him if she wouldn't. She just didn't want to hurt him and get in more trouble, mommy. She was so upset about Isonoe, and he killed her."

"Hey your sister is not dead, she has a very real chance of waking up and we're going to keep believing that she is for her sake, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." She wiped his tears. "Can I go in?"

"No, just leave her alone for now, come eat dinner and than once your all cleaned up you may go watch over her." He nodded knowing that if he weren't cleaned he could give his sister an infection.

"I'm really sorry, Xena I don't know what the hell Gabriel was thinking."

"Its done now Gabrielle, let's just try and get them all healed and put it behind us." She nodded and apologized again. Xena ushered everyone to the dining room. Peleus was still sitting where she had told him completely unaware.

"You guys eat, I have to find Atalanta." They nodded. No one had spoken about what Atalanta had done to Gabriel. Xena had every intention of punishing Atalanta because she was wrong, but when she finally found her in the forest, Atalanta spoke first having seen her coming.

"Thetis is dead, isn't she, I shouldn't have shown him mercy." Xena's anger melted away. She had attacked him because she thought he had killed her sister, and that was worse than hurting.

"No, she's not dead yet and you did the right thing by exposing him to mercy," Xena told her. She sat down on the ground in front of Atalanta and hugged her close. Atalanta just cried. "You can't let revenge and anger take control like that, but I am very proud of you for exercising control, that control showed in your mercy. It will serve you well when you need it." Atalanta nodded.

"I'm sorry mommy, I was so scared, I love Thetis."

"I know baby I know, no one is mad okay, we're not mad." She nodded. It was dark when she convinced Atalanta to come back and get cleaned up. She also changed as well before she took her to the dining room where Peleus was steadfastly waiting. He had refused to eat with the others or be moved. Xena ate with them before Atalanta went in to see Thetis with Xena. Hector was already sitting by her bed dozing.

"Come on you two off to bed." Peleus didn't quite understand what was wrong with his favorite sister.

"Come on Peleus time for bed." Xena kissed his cheek and tucked him in her bed as if he would sleep anywhere else. She tucked her other two children in before she checked on Isonoe who was still out cold from the herb. Hercules was asleep and leaning on her bed. She checked on Gabriel who was awake and in pain. She left without him seeing her. Gabrielle and Iolaus were all ready out as if they could stay awake. Afterwards she sat by Thetis's bed watching over her and talking to her.

"I hope you're happy with yourself!" Isonoe yelled at Gabriel before punching him in his already aching nose with her left. "I hate you Gabriel, I hate you!" She ran out in tears. She had been up for the first time in two days and she had just found out what he had done to Thetis at his own admission.

"Isonoe come back and apologize, fighting is not the answer," Hercules told her.

"No, I hate him, Thetis could die because of him, it was just an accident Daddy," She cried. She cried into his shirt for a minute.

"You don't mean that honey."

"Yes, I do, I hate him."

"No you don't, he's your brother."

"He's not my brother we're not even related by blood. He's just someone I put up with every other year. Hector is my brother and even Peleus."

"Gabriel is your brother too."

"No, I hate him, I hate him, I don't want to live with him ever again!" She ran out looking for Xena. Xena was mixing herbs in her herbal room for them to take. "Mommy!" Xena looked at her with concern.

"Isonoe what's wrong honey?" Xena asked as she hugged her carefully. Isonoe told her.

"Oh I see, but honey you have to forgive Gabriel."

"No, I don't I could stay here with you, and I wouldn't have to see him."

"No, you belong with your father as much as you belong with me. I know he hurt you by his actions, but he loves you. You're his sister and he's your brother."

"No, he's not."

"Okay, okay your going to be stubborn like me, but will you please at least go apologize for Thetis, she would, she didn't fight him for you." Isonoe sniffled and nodded. "Good girl. And when you do that, you can come back in here okay." She nodded. She left out. Hercules came in a few minutes later.

"Did Isonoe come this way?" He asked. Xena nodded.

"I just sent her to apologize to Gabriel."

"Good, I was trying when she ran off."

"She told me, here, when she leaves go give this to Gabriel. It'll make him feel better." Hercules nodded.

"I don't think she's going to come home with us until next year."

"Hercules our daughter has a heart bigger than ours combined, she'll stay pissed off for a week three at the longest, and than without realizing it she'll forgive him. It will work itself out." He nodded. They heard her coming back and he left. Isonoe came back in and as administered the medicine before they took some to Thetis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Author's Note: I'm sorry I forgot to specify the children's ages because they do get older as the Trojan war lasts for ten years. So starting from the beginning of chapter Eight on through to the end.

Atalanta: 4, 6, 10

Hector and Thetis: 2,4,8

Isonoe: 1,3,7

Gabriel: 7 at the end of the chapter

Peleus: Five at the end

So those are their ages and I'll try and specify their age more often from now on. If not your confused just ask me again.

"So we're going to stay here from now on?" Gabriel asked. The adults nodded.

"Its time you all realized that all of you are brother and sister even if Mommy Iolaus had you, or Gabby, or I," Xena told them.

"I thought Daddy had me," Isonoe said. Her arm had healed quickly and Thetis was now awake and running around as if everything was okay. Thankfully she had only escaped with the head injury that hadn't been serious. Gabriel had healed more slowly with only mortal blood in his veins, but he too was okay.

"He did, but you understand what I'm trying to say and anyway you can't think of each other as brother in sister if three of you are never here half the time. And as it is, I can't move, but Daddy Hercules, Mommy Iolaus, and Gabby can." They nodded.

"Will they stay here?" Atalanta asked.

"No, Mommy Iolaus and I need our own place."

"I actually will still be traveling a lot," Gabby told them. "Just not right away." They nodded. As Thetis hugged Isonoe happily now they would be close together.

"That being said, Isonoe you'll now be joining Peleus' lessons in the staff."

"But Gabby always teaches me and its fun."

"Sorry Xena's taking over all lessons," Gabrielle told her. "I'm pregnant now, she'll be taking over for you too Gabriel." He nodded.

"Shall Gabriel be learning the sword?"

"Stick to the non-lethal weapons please," Gabrielle told her. Xena nodded.

"Every weapon is lethal its just how you use them."

"I know, Xena you taught me that many times." Xena nodded as she stood up holding Peleus. "Isonoe, Gabriel your new armor." Peleus clapped his hands and the servants brought it in.

"Armor is that necessary?" Iolaus asked.

"Very if they're to spar with us," Atalanta told him. "Come on let's go change." She ran off followed by her siblings including little Peleus. Isonoe and Gabriel grabbed their armor and followed.

"I'm coming to watch," Iolaus told them.

"All right, I'll carry you there, you'll only tire yourself out." He let him and Hercules effortlessly took him to the training grounds. Xena warmed up with some soldiers as they waited for the children.

"So why the armor?" Iolaus asked.

"Gets them use to the feel of it," Xena told him. "Armor is actually much heavier than leather and it takes a lot of strength to wear it, but it can also tire you out. However if I condition them than if they ever need to dress in armor it won't cripple them in battle basically." She was wearing the battle dress the blacksmith and the gold smith had made for her. She put down her sword and moved her shield out of the way. Atalanta cartwheeled and landed in front of her crouching low in a fighting stance. She attacked Xena, but Hercules noted there was control between both them neither ever landing a hard kick, but light enough to let the person know they had been touched. He also noticed it was a game of sorts. Thetis attacked from behind using the same control. Xena back flipped out of the way only to run into Hector. By that time there was open giggling as Peleus joined in using his small stature to avoid being hit.

"Why don't you join the game?" Hercules asked Isonoe and Gabriel.

"We're no where near that skilled," Gabriel told him. "We'll get hit." They watched as they took Xena down as Peleus rendered her right leg useless by holding on. Thetis got the left thing and the other two her arms.

"We win!" Thetis exclaimed.

"Now you gotta show us back flips," Atalanta told her.

"Okay, okay you win." They let her up and once Isonoe and Gabriel were in line she led them in their warm ups though they were given Peleus' light warm up because of his age.

"Run and weapons in the air." They went on their run. Xena drank from the water skin watching them. She turned to Hercules. "So Isonoe lessons how did they work."

"Mostly Gabrielle would teach her some moves, I mean she knows them, but using them as if she were in a serious battle for it. Gabriel's had more serious training and he beats her every time because she lacks the focus and there's the trust that he'll stop and all that."

"It's a game to her Xena, because I had to make it all fun as if it weren't that big of a deal."

"I'm sorry I regret it now and if there's anyone who'll set her straight its her own mother." Xena nodded.

"She'll need private lessons." When they came back Xena had her sit out.

"Why do I have to sit out?" Isonoe asked.

"Because you need a special lesson, you're behind everyone else," Xena told her truthfully. She still frowned but nodded. They watched Hector, Thetis, and Atalanta fight it was impressive for their ages.

"Gabriel attack!" Gabriel jumped and did so as Atalanta tossed her a staff. He was slow she noted, but otherwise Gabrielle had taught him very well, but she disarmed him and half the time he didn't know she had moved until his staff hit air.

"What do you think?" Gabrielle asked proudly.

"He's slow, but you've definitely taught him very well," Xena told her proudly. Gabrielle nodded. "I would move you on to the spear, but your not allowed lethal weapons so I guess we can move onto the chobos and the nun chucks and that'll pretty much be the end of your lessons."

"What about the bow and arrow?" Iolaus asked.

"Well that's a lethal weapon," Hercules told them.

"Yeah," Xena told them agreeing.

"Why do I need restrictions I want to learn what they do," Gabriel whined as Xena instructed Peleus. He was avoiding her hitting him much better today. She got him good though when she stepped it up a bit.

"Use your staff to block mine." She made the same move twice, but he didn't see it coming. She kept doing the same move until he learned to use his staff. Of course she made sure it hit his staff, she wanted him to get the right idea. After the second time their staffs connected it seemed to click in his head if his staff met hers there was no more pain.

"Good job honey, you're getting it now." Peleus looked very pleased with himself through his tears. If he made his staff hit hers than she was nice and didn't hit him anymore. He got his old mommy back that way. Xena made the same move with no intention of making it hit his staff.

"I feel like you have the advantage on him," Gabrielle told her now that Gabriel was pleased he could learn to use a spear now.

"I do have the advantage, if I hit hard enough I could seriously hurt him and break his staff. Mine is thicker and longer. His is thin and light compared to mine." Peleus attacked. "Ow!"

"No crying mommy you have to defend yourself," Peleus told her laughing now that he realized pain could go both ways. She rubbed her leg as she moved out of his range.

"Yeah, yeah you little monkey." She swept his feet out from under him, which he jumped over like he had learned, before she twirled it over her head from her crouching position. Before she struck at his side, but he moved like he was suppose too, but now she could see he was making more of an attempt to block her, but he wasn't too successful.

"All right, Atalanta go take Peleus and Gabriel for an agility drill."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thetis Hector I want you to spar and than you guys can go have lunch and than its your afternoon lessons. We'll keep going with those in the morning tomorrow along with a riding lesson." They nodded and ran off.

"Mommy, you come in for lunch?" Peleus asked.

"Of course monkey, always." He smiled and she gave him a kiss before he let Atalanta pick him up before they went off for another lesson. Thetis and Hector went off to spar alone.

"Yes, my turn." Isonoe happily assumed that her lessons would be the same as before.

"Isonoe change into some lighter clothing." Xena tossed her the tunic and shirt used in Chinese martial arts. She quickly changed in a tent before coming back and grabbing her staff. "Tie your hair back." Xena also put her hair in a ponytail as she had changed too.

"Mommy why did I have to change, I can do this in my dress." Xena sighed and shook her head.

"Isonoe this isn't a game, this is going to hurt." Isonoe shook her head.

"Mommy it never hurts even when I spar with Gabriel and he's good."

"That's because your Daddy told them not too, but I'm not going to hold back."

"It's just a game mommy."

"It isn't a game, Isonoe, and no matter how many times I have to land you on your ass your going to understand that." Isonoe frowned. Xena attacked lightly at first getting a feel for if she could at least block herself. She noticed her blocks were weak. She could pretty much use the staff like Gabriel, but everything was weak. The blows, the defense, the movements slow, she didn't anticipate any of Xena's moves, and worst of all she just thought Xena wasn't being a very fun play mate.

"I want to spar with Gabby again, you don't have fun, you're serious." Xena swept her feet out from under her.

"And you need to get serious young lady. We're not teaching you this because it's a fun game, we're teaching you this so that you can defend yourself against those who would kill you." Isonoe shook her head as she rubbed her bottom it stung.

"Nobody would try to kill me."

"You're wrong, there are bad people in the world and sometimes you have to fight before they see the light." Isonoe stood up grabbing her staff.

"You're wrong." Xena sighed and landed her on their ass.

"Isonoe don't assume I'll stop just because I'm your mother, you must treat me as the enemy. The enemy will not stop to let you stand up again as I do to teach you a lesson." Hercules was already cringing, as he knew Isonoe might have to get a bruise or two before she got the idea.

"No, you're my mommy, you're nice."

"Well from now on until you get the right idea, I'm going to be mean to you when we spar just like the enemy would."

"Than I won't spar with you," Isonoe told her throwing down her staff. Xena ignored her and used her staff to send her flying back on her ass.

"Daddy," Isonoe cried.

"We'd better go," Iolaus said. Gabrielle nodded and they left as quickly as possible as Xena nodded to Hercules. He picked up a staff and walked over.

"Isonoe stop crying and get up right now," He told her in a tough voice.

"Daddy make mommy stop," She said looking up at him with tears.

"No, she's doing this for your benefit, you have to learn that weapons aren't toys and sparing isn't a game. I made my mistake and now you need some tough love to fix it." They both had to smack her around.

* * *

"Fight back Isonoe, pick up your staff. You will learn the skills even if you never have to use them again." Isonoe grasped the staff in her hands she now realized that her mother would not tolerate any disobedience in the matter any longer and that sparring had turned into a nasty game. For the pass two weeks they would deliver blows and she would refuse to fight. Mostly Hercules just watched, but his blows came a little harder than her mother's and left a bigger bruise in her opinion. To make matters worse it was like her mother always knew where the bruises were and reinforced their pain.

"Xena give her a break." Xena looked at him and nodded. She looked back at Isonoe.

"You're going to sit here, and when I come back we're going to spar. So you will come up with a form of attack. If you don't block any of my blows like I know you can, we'll go back to lesson one, landing on your ass." Isonoe groaned at the thought, her ass had the biggest bruise over any inch of her body. Xena and Hercules left. Atalanta soon came with food and water.

"Why are they so mean to me?" Isonoe asked as she sat down next to her.

"They're not mean," Atalanta told her. "They're just showing you tough love, mommy says when it comes to us protecting our own lives when she's not around to do so there's no room to nice about it."

"But you guys play all the time before you spar."

"Yes, we do, but that's a game we play to show our control over our hand to hand combat. Also if we best her she'll teach us a new trick like back flips. She says she won't teach us until you get caught up."

"I'm sorry I'm holding you back." Atalanta shrugged.

"I'm still working on my cartwheels."

"I don't understand what's wrong with the way I spar."

"You can't protect yourself."

"Yes, I can, but I don't understand why they think people would hurt me either."

"Isonoe, I saw how easily Thetis broke your arm even on accident if you had been properly trained you'd have strong arms and you would have with stood the blow and not have held your sword so loosely. And there are bad people out there, that's who my daddy went to fight though mommy says the Trojans are a victim of their Prince's crime and Agamemnon's greed."

"Who is Agamemnon?"

"Only the ruler of Greece and brother to the King of Sparta Menelaus."

"Menelaus?" Isonoe asked.

"You're so far behind even in your studies."

"She's not behind Atalanta, she's not the first born Princess of a Greek-state." Xena appeared.

"But she's your daughter too."

"I know honey, but you don't have the same Daddy. I wasn't born into a royal family."

"But technically Hercules is a prince because Zeus is the King of the Gods." Xena thought about it and shrugged a yes to her question. "Than Isonoe is a princess." Xena shrugged.

"Well when you use that kind of logic." Atalanta nodded. "Did you bring her food?" Atalanta held up the food. "All right, I'll be back in a little while." Xena left after tossing them more food.

"Oh good there's chicken in here."

"Atalanta will they stop hurting me?" Isonoe asked.

"Well the first lesson is always the worst, I was Peleus's age when mommy started teaching me. I got bruises all the time, but once I started to understand more what she was teaching me I learned to move out of the way of the staff or use my staff to block my own, and it stopped hurting. Mommy gave more praise and less yelling."

"So she'll be nicer if I just do what she says."

"Yes, but if she doesn't see any improvement she won't be very happy with you even if she won't say that."

"But how come she's nice Peleus after his lessons, but not to me. Even Daddy won't comfort me."

"Mommy checks on you every night after you fall asleep from exhaustion. She doesn't want you to trust her as much in a sparring match."

"But she's mommy why can't I trust her."

"Because…look…when I spar with mommy, I still see mommy too, but I must think of her as the enemy, so that I can effectively anticipate her next move."

"Her next move?"

"Yes, you see mommy is a great warrior."

"I know," Isonoe said with a smile. "Daddy says she was the best." Atalanta shook her head.

"Mommy is the best." Isonoe nodded. "But since mommy is the best, she wants us to be able to protect ourselves against someone whose almost as good as her. There will never be anyone as good as mommy."

"Thetis will." Atalanta made a face.

"She'll come close like me, but she won't be mommy." Isonoe nodded. "Look you have to be able to predict an enemy's next move. I'll show you." They finished off their lunch and Isonoe picked up her staff and Atalanta picked up Xena's.

"Now what?"

"Attack me." Isonoe made to hit her left side, but swirled and came around to her right, but she felt the staff hit Atalanta's. "Gabriel can't even see that trick coming and I always do that one fast."

"Mommy can do it faster, you're slow actually I saw it coming a mile away, I recognized the body movements." Atalanta proceeded to show her each move slowly so she could see the body movements. "It also helps if you know the person your fighting it's a game of chance really, but you have to guess at the moves they're most likely to choose as well. Like I know mommy favors her black flip over your head move."

"Gabby says I know all the moves, why can't we just do this, why do I have to land on my ass?"

"Because bring your staff up." Isonoe did so. "You hit like this." She brought her staff down lightly.

"What's wrong with that?" Isonoe asked.

"Its not effective, you have to hit like mommy."

"But that hurts."

"That's the point."

"But I don't want to hurt anybody."

"No pain, no gain Isonoe."

"Maybe so, but why do I have to learn to hurt people." Atalanta hit her hand to her head.

"There is no maybe, that's a yes a definite yes. There should never be a maybe, never be unsure…."

"Atalanta!" They both turned to look at Xena.

"Go run agil…"

"I know mommy." She gave her the staff and ran off after a kiss. Xena moved towards Isonoe after tossing the staff down to show there would be no pain yet anyway.

"Come here." Isonoe put her staff down and Xena picked her up gently and kissed her cheek like she had wanted to do for two weeks.

"Mommy I was thinking I was honest." Xena smiled.

"You're not in trouble, I want to make something clear to you that I don't think I have." Isonoe nodded as she sat down. "I'm not doing this to teach you to hurt people or to hurt you. Pain just comes with learning how to spar you have to know as best you can without killing yourself what you do to other people if you use this move or that."

"But Atalanta said I have to hit hard because that was the point."

"Yes, the point is to hit hard, so that the other person will stay down. Look you can seriously injure someone with a staff you saw what happen between Atalanta and Gabriel." Isonoe nodded. "That is why I can't have you thinking the staff is a toy and when you meet someone who isn't going to be nice about sparring with you, you could get hurt very badly."

"But why would they be so mean?"

"People have their reasons for being lost Isonoe, you can't save them all, but the ones you can you have to be able to protect yourself against before they're saved." Isonoe frowned. "Look if you grew up and never touched a weapon again that is great honey, I'll be happy with you no matter what, but your daddy and I love you very much. We don't want to see you killed by accident or on purpose when we can give you the skills to prevent that from happening."

"I still don't think anyone would ever hurt me, but okay mommy I will hit more like you."

"And stop thinking of weapons as toys?" Isonoe nodded her head. "Good now that makes me very happy and I think your bottom will be happier too." Isonoe smiled. Xena kissed her and tickled her a little.

"She passed?" Hercules asked with a smile. Xena looked at him and nodded. "And it only took two weeks."

"Well she's still skeptical about other people, but she'll try now."

"So what's next?"

"Reaction, she knows the moves, now I just need her reacting to mine."

"I can react mommy."

"All right well let's see." They got up grabbing their staffs. Xena attacked slowly noting that Isonoe knew what to do very well. "Good, we can move onto agility than, come on." They put their staffs away and walked to a hill. There was an obstacle course with all types of obstacles. Atalanta ran by followed by the others all dressed like Isonoe.

"Join them, you've earned it," Xena told her. She smiled and to catch up to them. Little Peleus came running up all tired.

"Mommy," He cried.

"Come on Peleus keep running its good for you." She gave him some water before running with him. Hercules joined them. They did sprints afterwards.

"Why do you run Peleus so hard?" Gabrielle asked her at dinner as they watched him fall asleep after stuffing his face.

"So he'll fall asleep." Xena stood up carefully and took him to his own bed for once. She came back and Thetis, Hector, and Isonoe all wanted to be in her now free arms. Atalanta just ate along with Gabriel, she planned on climbing into bed to sleep next to her mother alone.

"You got to train alone with mommy all day, its my turn," Thetis told Isonoe.

"I never get mommy to myself," Hector whined.

"I want mommy, you get to live with her."

"Well you live here now too, so…" Thetis stuck her tongue out at her.

"You will take turns," Xena told them from her position under them. She could hear Hercules, Gabrielle, and Iolaus laughing at how they had toppled her over in their haste to get in her arms before she had even sat down. They looked down at her and realized what they had done.

"Sorry mommy," They said.

"Its okay." They moved and let her get comfortable. "Hector you may have your turn first." Isonoe and Thetis complained but she sent them back to their seats. Hector happily snuggled up in her arms until he had to vacate and Thetis got her turn to her delight and lastly was Isonoe who she put to bed with Hercules before going to Thetis and than finally Hector. She quietly checked on Peleus.

"Tomorrow we should just relax in the hot tub."

"Hot tub?" Iolaus asked.

"We have a furnace under this bath, its nice and warm, we can have adult time while the children are at their lessons. It'll help your back too."

"Sounds like a good idea," Iolaus told her as Hercules lifted him up. Xena nodded. They left for their home in the village. Isonoe would go back with them tomorrow.

"Bye Mommy Xena," Gabriel said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gabriel." She kissed his forehead before Gabrielle took his hand and led him out after hugging Xena goodnight. Xena went back to her room and changed into comfortable clothes with a yawn.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight mommy," Atalanta said as Xena bent low and kissed her forehead before getting into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Updated ages for this chapter as requested

Atalanta: 14

Hector and Thetis: 12

Isonoe: 11

Gabriel: 11

Peleus: 9

Xena and Hercules's baby: 2

Gabrielle's baby girl: 3

Iolaus's baby boy: 3

"Xena calm down you're pacing like a caged tiger," Gabrielle told her as they headed for Troy. Xena stopped and looked at her. "You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous I am furious, I've been so focused on my children, that I let time pass us by without Achilles, I should have dragged his ass home when Peleus was a year old and I was fit enough to go into battle."

"Xena when Peleus was one the people of the island needed you more and you took care of them in this time of war. When more supplies have to go to the army without a leader they would have starved with the harvest being bad for the past couple of years."

"Yes, yes if you argue it like that."

"I do." Xena growled at her.

"Don't frustrate me, one of my sons has never seen his father for the love of Gods, not once has he heard his voice or laid an eye on him. He's never held him or comforted him. It's going to be tense enough when I drag him back."

"Not to mention you've coddled him to no end." Xena rolled his eyes.

"I'm the only parent he's ever known," Xena told her justifying her coddling.

"I know, that but you still coddled him." Xena shrugged.

"I don't have to answer to you." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "God I hope I don't screw up with my sais in battle." Xena looked at her alarmed.

"Don't say that, it's bad enough you made me teach you, now you actually losing confidence in yourself."

"Don't give me the third degree I know if I go in thinking I'm going to die, than I'm going to die." Xena nodded, but didn't point out Gabrielle had just finished giving her the third degree about coddling her own son.

"You know it is not like you haven't coddled Gabriel or Jason, and the one you had Annie."

"Girls are meant to be coddled, and I do not coddle the boys."

"Whatever."

"You're coddling little Amyntas."

"He's two, I can coddle him all I like."

"Whatever, though I must say he looks just like the son I pictured coming from you and Hercules. Hercules' dark hair, your blue eyes...."

"He looks just like Hercules, he has nothing of mine." Gabrielle scoffed.

"Xena he so has your eyes." Xena shook her head.

"All I see is Hercules when I look at him. Its kind of like when I look at Hector and all I see is his father, just a lot more love, and anger for his father." Gabrielle chuckled.

"Xena, Hector is the spitting image of you." Xena shrugged. "Now Peleus is the one that looks like Achilles."

"No, Peleus looks like me."

"Now you're just teasing me," Gabrielle told her, but she was no longer paying attention to her. She was looking at the landmass that was Troy. She took out her spyglass to look for the Greek navy, but the ships were no longer there.

"That's odd," Xena commented.

"What's odd?" Gabrielle asked.

"All the Greek ships are gone."

"What?" Gabrielle asked taking the spyglass and looking for herself. "But where would they go, we would have passed them all."

"Yes, I know, that could only mean one thing."

"Xena, I'm sure you're wrong, maybe he escaped into the country side or something." Xena nodded and smiled at her.

"Gabrielle I have faith in Achilles, I know he is not dead, I know that in my heart."

"I'm glad." Xena nodded.

"We'll dock at the port if the Greeks have really been defeated it'll be open."

"My Queen it would be better to go as a Queen," One of the men told her. She shook her head in disagreement and at the fact he had once again referred to her as my Queen. She could deal with my lady if they insisted on some form of respect, but Queen she didn't like but most refused to call her by anything else now.

"No, we don't know why the Greek ships have disappeared, we'll go as travelers, we can get more information. If I go as a Queen, and the Greek ships have really left they'll think it's strange that I have not seen my own husband on the way to get him." He nodded his understanding.

"Xena, where could they have gone without us seeing?" Gabrielle asked worried.

"I have no idea, we will have to see the mood of the city, that'll be key to figuring out what's going on." Gabrielle nodded and Xena made the soldiers change, she didn't want them identified as Greek warriors but rather innocent travelers. It was nightfall when they reached the shores of Troy or rather the docks. As expected there was no one at the docks as it would be too risky for them, and there can't have been much trade.

"You five watch the ships, the rest of you come with us." They nodded and followed her onto Trojan soil. They arrived at the city to find a giant horse practically blocking their entrance.

"Xena look it was so big they had to cut away at the gates." Xena shook her head, the gates were no longer impenetrable it would be all too easy for any army to break through.

"Have a drink, you should be celebrating that after ten long years we have driven the Greeks from our soil!" They all cheered and took drinks and watched the man dance away. Xena dumped the wine and they followed suit.

"Beware of Greeks bearing gifts," Xena told them as she lightly ran her fingers over the front legs of the horse she looked up and could feel someone watching her even if she couldn't see them.

"Xena, how are we going to find out what happen to them?" Gabrielle asked seemingly oblivious to the warning Xena had spoke.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough come on, we need to be in a certain place." Xena turned away from the horse and walked off disappearing into the crowd. They followed closely behind. She had them gathering women and children and showing them out of a passage way. Soon however they didn't have long to wait as the parties died down and everyone began to pass out and fall asleep.

"Where's Achilles?" Xena asked one of the men as she helped fight off a Trojan soldier who was not passed out.

"The palace!" Xena nodded and ran the Trojan through before throwing her chakram hitting several coming her way. She caught her chakram back flipped over some people and ran for the palace. It was utter chaos in the palace she came upon the dead body of King Priam of Troy and shook her head. "Dumbass, you should have counseled your son not to do anything that would give Agamemnon the excuse to attack. It's just as much your fault as there's we've lost ten years." She wanted to disgrace his dead body with a kick but that was no longer her way. She continued on wishing she had gotten to him alive for him to hear her words. She was not concerned with him. She hurried passed him and came into a courtyard shrine of Apollo. She spotted the first arrow go through Achilles weak ankle.

"NO!" She yelled as a two more arrows from their way into his torso. She black flipped down letting out her war cry. She caught the last arrow and threw her chakram destroying the bow, but Paris moved. She looked at him enraged as he drew his sword and she her own as her chakram embedded itself in a wall. She rotated her sword before he ran down the steps and charged at her. They fought fiercely, but he was weak and inexperienced he was no Hector that was sure. She almost envied Achilles for getting to fight such a legendary fighter. She'd heard about Patroclus death he was good man, and Achilles had avenged him in rage.

"Give it up woman," Paris told her. She glared at him and kicked the sword from his hands.

"Not all women are as dainty as you seem to think. This time Paris you've killed the wrong man." She kicked him in his throat, but not hard enough to kill him as much as restrict his breathing. With one swoop she cut his head off before turning around covered in his blood. Achilles was kneeling on the ground and a woman was rubbing his face. Xena gently pushed her aside.

"Xena," He whispered looking at her. It was as if he thought he would never see her again.

"Achilles it's going to be all right okay, you're going to be fine just hanging in there for us, your children." He nodded and passed out. "Help me get him somewhere safe." The woman looked at her for what seemed like forever before nodding and helping her move him closer to the altar. Xena got his armor off and used pressure points to stop the flow of blood. She wished he hadn't pulled them out.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Xena," Xena muttered taking out a knife. "Go put the blade in a fire and bring it back when I motion to you, we'll have to cauterize these wounds immediately." The woman took the knife and immediately went over to a small fire and held the blade in it watching it get sharper as it heated up. Xena whispered something in Achilles ear as she applied pressure to the three wounds. They weren't very deep, but the blood loss alone would take his life. She motioned for the woman to come back and she did quickly. She cauterized the wounds and he did not even wake up. She didn't expect him too even without doing anything those wounds wouldn't kill him if it weren't for the ankle wound.

"Will he be all right?" She asked caressing his face. Xena looked at her suspiciously as her right hand gripped the blood shaft and her hand was covered in blood as she broke the front off and pulled the rest out getting a cry of pain. She used some cloth from the woman's dress to wrap his ankle it would have to be sewn up from properly. She used pressure points to slow the blood long enough to get him back to the ship.

"Yes, stay with him." Xena ran off and retrieved several Myrmidon's and the carried him back to her ship which she joined among the other Greek ships which had returned to the beach.

"Who are you?" Xena asked her.

"Briseis, Princess of Troy, I was a virgin priestess of Apollo."

"Was?" Xena asked.

"I was captured when the Greeks first landed, Agamemnon stole me from Achilles men who had arrived first. He..."

"He raped you," Xena said with disgust. Briseis nodded.

"Achilles saved me, and I remained with him until the death of my cousin, Hector."

"You're not distraught over Paris's death as you still are of Hector," Xena commented easily.

"All this death and destruction started because Paris had to fuck Menelaus's wife and if that weren't bad enough he actually spirited her away back here. I think of all the lives that have been lost in the last ten years and I shudder. My cousin was a good man, he had a son and wife he loved dearly and who loved him. And now she is forcing herself to be nice to Helen when she does not feel the love. Paris and Helen were selfish they did not think of others above their lust. Infidelity has led to the worst consequence, death."

"Did you sleep with Achilles?" Xena asked her. Briseis looked her in the eyes and shook her head. A different time and a different place once I would have given myself to him. But he loves you Xena never doubt that." Xena nodded seeing only truth in her eyes and words.

"We don't have much in the way of temples, but you're welcome to come worship at our temple of Apollo." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, but I think I'll travel to Delphi, I can work in the temple of Apollo where the oracle is." Xena nodded.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to slay Agamemnon as I would have Priam."

"He's already dead, I went for some things while you were taking care of Achilles. Agamemnon had raped Helen while Menelaus was still fighting stray troops. His wife arrived looking for him just as you came for Achilles. I saw her throw a net over him and stab him.

"And Helen?" Xena asked happy that Clytemnestra had killed him, he had after all slain her daughter for wind.

"Menelaus has her now." Xena nodded.

"Always beware of Greeks bearing gifts they're not all as innocent as you think." Briseis nodded before going to bed. Xena checked on Achilles and settled down in the chair beside him. They were not going anywhere tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Atalanta: 14

Hector and Thetis: 12

Isonoe: 11

Gabriel: 11

Peleus: 9

Amyntas: 2

Annie: 3

Jason: 3

"Where am I?" Achilles awoke around midday as they sailed for home. Xena stood up and brought water over.

"You're on your way home," Xena told him softly. She lifted him a little and gave him some water. He sipped it greedily.

"The children?" He breathed after a coughing fit.

"Growing up fast," Xena whispered. "Peleus will soon see ten he needs his father now more than ever."

"Ten," Achilles gasped realizing one of his sons had escaped his love.

"Yes, Atalanta is fourteen now you'll be so proud of her."

"No boys," Achilles rasped. Xena chuckled.

"Boys are not our worry with that one," Xena told him. "Girls will play the bigger role I think it's our little Thetis whose eye has caught with most of the boys, but it's nothing to worry about just yet."

"Thetis how old?" Achilles as before she gave him some more water.

"Twelve same as our Hector, he has taken to studying some of the ways of your greatest opponent."

"Good, he will learn some morals." Xena chuckled.

"Isonoe has grown a head taller I think since you last saw her, she's eleven along with Gabriel and Iolaus had his baby, a boy, we call him Jason. Gabrielle had a little girl she named her Annie not very imaginative there that one. And Hercules and I had another baby."

"Who birth?"

"Hercules of course, another boy, Amyntas he decided to name him."

"He must look like you."

"It depends on who you're asking." She stroked his forehead and kissed it. "I should have dragged you home long ago." Achilles coughed a little.

"No, I should have come home long ago. I was a fool to go rushing off to war away from my glory, my home, my children, and my life." He looked at her when he said life. She smiled at him.

"Yes you were most definitely a fool. I will be honest with you Achilles the children aren't very happy with you especially Atalanta you broke her heart that day. She was four and you did one of the worst things you could ever do to her."

"I know for that I am sorry it took ten years, I never intended it too or expected it too. I promised her I would come back alive and not on my shield."

"I have learned to get over my problems with you, but I'm not promising you sunshine and roses when you return. Perhaps initially you shall bet a warm welcome, but once you're settled in don't expect obedience and all those wonderful perks of being a parent that's around." She gave him more water. "All right now you relax it's time to clean your wounds so they don't become infected." He grimaced as she cleaned his wounds, but kept his eyes on her the entire time. Achilles had thought he would never see her face again.

They had been sailing for several days and Achilles was now alert. Xena allowed Briseis inside, but mostly she kept him company.

"You know it's funny, we've finally won and that little coward nearly kills me and better yet when he finally learns to use a bow the first place he hits is my mortality." Xena chuckled a little as she wrapped his ankle with clean bandages.

"There is definitely some irony there, but really it makes sense, he's not so scared when he can hide behind his walls, his father, and his brother. But take those all away and all he has left is his bow. Take his bow away and well your left with is a pathetic excuse for a warrior."

"A poor excuse for a warrior indeed, I'd rather Hector still be living."

"I heard his sister is a prophet."

"I heard she is a whore."

"Of course you would have heard that, anyway what happen to her?"

"Agamemnon," Achilles muttered with a shrug. "I heard she became his whore and when he was done with her for the week shipped her back off to Greece to be waiting for him on his return."

"Bastard."

"Most men are bastards when they're at war."

"Yeah, but he's the king." She tied the end of his bandage. She did it a little hard and he grimaced. They sat quietly for a moment as Xena busied herself around the cabin room. Achilles watched her.

"I am sorry you know." Xena glanced at him as she began to mix some herbs.

"Sorry for what?" Xena asked knowing full well what it was. Achilles smiled a little in recognition that she knew what he meant. His smile got even wider as if to say I missed this about you. Xena wasn't looking at him though.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, I shouldn't have lied. I should have been honest with you and more importantly I shouldn't have lied and then slept with you. I was very wrong. I left you with three young children, and pregnant without warning."

"And?" Xena asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I've done anything else."

"Nothing else?" Xena asked looking at him. "After I told you about Peleus, you stopped writing. They sent letter after letter. I've never seen them so down. It would have been nice if just once in ten years I could have read a letter from you to Peleus. Do you know what he use to ask me? Do you!" Achilles shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"He use to ask mommy why doesn't daddy ever write to me, does daddy know I exist?" Achilles looked sad. "Do you know how hard it was to tell him that you did know."

"Very hard I expect."

"Yes, very, and Atalanta she was four! You can't just break your promise like that and stop writing one day. She thinks you've abandoned us and honestly it felt that way. They needed you and you chose to go to war. We needed you, I needed you!" Xena clenched her jaw as she took a deep breath. Achilles knew she had been waiting years to get that off her chance. He had hurt their family deeply and possibly even sacrificed his relationship with his children he had not meant to do that.

"I'm sorry Xena really I am I will spend my life making it up to you and the children."

"I'm not the one who needs an apology, the children need it more than I ever will. They need to know you still love them, still care for them, would still do anything for them."

"I'll let them know I promise, I will." She nodded and put the herbs in a mug of water.

"Drink this for the pain." He nodded and did as he was told. She nursed him the entire way back, when he saw his home it was almost as beautiful a sight as seeing Xena again for the first time in years. He noticed that she didn't kiss him. She was gentle as ever and pleasant but she wouldn't kiss him, but not for lack of love to his relief. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she was still punishing him and he didn't blame her. He couldn't just apologize and expect to be back in her arms immediately.

"Mommy!" Isonoe ran down the steps from their home. Xena hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy!" came the cries. Peleus was the first one down the stairs after Isonoe followed by Hector and Thetis and finally Atalanta with little Amyntas. She kissed them all and greeted them.

"Did you bring me back spoils of war?" Peleus asked.

"No, but your daddy did."

"You found him?" Atalanta asked in surprise. Xena realized she had fully expected her to come back empty handed with bad news for them.

"Come inside everyone, where is Hercules and Iolaus?"

"Daddy Hercules had to go away," Hector told her as he kept glancing behind her she knew he was looking for the myrmidon and Achilles. No, Achilles would not be entering in a blaze of glory. The men would have their moment with their families and take them away. Achilles would than come up to their home under less cheering and after he had rested he would speak to his people. Plus she wanted to inform the children first towards the end Achilles had caught a bit of an infection in his foot, he had a slight fever, but she knew it would get worse before it got better.

"And Iolaus?" Xena asked not surprised that Hercules had gone to play the hero for people miles away.

"He's with Jason and Annie taking a nap, Amyntas just woke up." Xena nodded. Poor Iolaus must have been burnt out on his own. She ushered them into the dining hall. She ordered the servants to lay out food and wine for the men to feast upon. Eudorus entered the hall as the children sat down around the table and the servants waited for her to finish her orders. Eudorus smiled at the children before walking out. His job was not done until he had seen Achilles safely to his bed.

"New plan you will send food out to the homes of the warriors they won't be coming here."

"But mother they always feast here after coming from war it's tradition," Hector cried.

"I know that Hector, but we shall be feasting in celebration later on. Your father is very sick. When I went to get him, he was injured and he has an infection." They all frowned especially Atalanta who looked guilty. She wondered why.

"Now I brought you in here so you wouldn't surround him immediately when he came in. I want to get him taken care of medically and then and only then will I allow you in to see him."

"Who injured him?" Hector wanted to know angrily.

"Paris."

"That coward?" Hector asked. "How did he get a hit on father?"

"Your father was saving a young priestess, who had barely escaped Agamemnon when he came up behind him and show him with several arrows."

"The irony there is he attacks him when he commits a noble act in war, but when he kills his brother he watches like a coward instead of going to help him. Yes, Hector would have lost face or whatever, but at least his son would have a father."

"Yes, Atalanta that is true, but not all men who take up the sword honor it as they should. I have always taught you all to respect the sword, without respect how can you yield it properly and efficiently with honor."

"Mommy am I disgrace because I love the bow?" Thetis asked worried. Xena shook her head.

"Never, you don't use the sword as your primary weapon, but you respect it. Think of Ajax he was a great warrior, you maybe shouldn't follow his path of honor too much if you shame yourself, but he had great respect for his sword and how he used it." They nodded.

"What about me I only use the staff."

"You Isonoe are fine as well." She smiled happily. A servant hurried in looking very timid she whispered in Xena's ear and Xena eyed all her children carefully.

"Shall I bring anything from the kitchen at all for you?"

"Yes, have some soup prepared for Achilles and milk." She turned to the children. "Have you had your lunch?" They shook their heads no. "Bring them up lunch as well." She nodded and hurried out.

"What was that about?" Atalanta asked her immediately.

"You and I we have to talk later." Atalanta frowned but nodded. "All of you stay here, I'm sure Gabby will be in with Gabriel soon enough." They nodded as she left out stopping in her room full of herbs and healing supplies. She saw to Achilles heel properly and he was not pleased at as the fever was getting worse. They had to try and burn out the infection.

"I swear it's like the Gods are punishing me," Achilles grimaced as she wiped his face with a wet cloth.

"I know," Xena told him. She frowned as she said so. "I will go to my father and see if this is so, it's unusual that the infection is still prevailing." Achilles nodded.

"I want to see the children now."

"You're too sick, perhaps they shouldn't see you like this."

"No, I want them, I want to see them just in case." Xena frowned.

"You're not going to die from a wounded heel not with me as your wife and healer, I'm too stubborn to let you die from that." He grinned.

"I will rest if you do it." Xena smiled at him a little.

"Always know what to put on the table to barter." He chuckled and then coughed hard. He sat back taking deep breaths, it was clear to Xena that he was in a lot of pain, but was trying not to let on. "I'll let them in and get something for your pain." He looked surprised. "Don't look so surprised I can hear the strain in your voice." She kissed his burning forehead and left out. She came back first with an herb for his pain, and then when his muscles seemed to relax she let the children in. She first introduced him to Amyntas, he looked just like Hercules in his opinion.

"Go, mommy will be there in a minute," She told him. He kept glancing back as he walked out. He was definitely more obedient than Peleus had been at his age. Once he was settled outside the door with Isonoe who was opting out on seeing Achilles because she didn't want to see him sick, she let in Hector, Thetis, and Atalanta. Finally Peleus also came in nervously. He had never seen his father in his entire life and had only heard what other people said about him.

"Daddy!" Thetis cried. Xena saw that she had forgiven him almost immediately she knew that Thetis just wanted him to come home. She hugged him gently after a nod from Xena. He hugged her back happily and weakly kissing her forehead.

"My you have grown into a beautiful young lady just like your mother, and you too Atalanta."

"Mommy says I look like you," Atalanta said tentatively.

"You look like my mother I think, who I take after." Atalanta smiled a little she had heard much of both her grandmothers and loved them both dearly. Atalanta moved to his right side and hugged him, but it was clear that she hadn't forgiven him and there was more she needed to say but for now she just wanted to hug him again. He accepted that he knew when the time came she would say all just like her mother. It was no doubt who she was like in mind.

"Father," Hector greeted him. He was trying hard to be the man he thought his father would be proud of. He had worked hard at his skills especially when his mother announced she was dragging him home no matter what. He wanted to live up to his father's name and reputation. Achilles smiled at his young son.

"Come give me a hug it was once so that I didn't have to ask for it." Hector smiled, he was expecting his father to shun him if he tried to hug him. He moved quickly leaving only Peleus standing next to Xena leaning against her. He was really shy as he kept an arm around her waist.

"Who do I look like?" Hector asked.

"Definitely the guy version of me." They all chuckled.

"Achilles," Xena called. He looked at her. "This is Peleus." Peleus tried to hide a little more behind Xena as Achilles gaze fell upon him.

"Don't hide let me get a look at you." Peleus tentatively let go of Xena and came closer.

"I thought we'd never get one that looked like you a boy at least," Achilles joked. Xena grinned.

"He's my baby," Xena shrugged. Peleus smiled at her and kind of retreated back into her arms. "Go give your father a hug." Peleus did as he was told and Atalanta moved to let him through. He got to hug Achilles and like everyone else he got a kiss on the forehead before they all surrounded him again needing to be near him. Xena sat on the edge of the bed as Thetis began to tell him excitedly about how good she was with a bow and arrow.

"Guys!" He exclaimed a little and they fell silent. Xena could see his pain was returning. She hadn't given him much just enough to dull it, his next dose would knock him out whether he wanted to go or not and she wanted that to be taken with his dinner.

"Yes?" They asked.

"I owe you all an apology." They all looked surprised. "Peleus I owe you the biggest apology if only because you are nearly ten and I am just now meeting you. And Atalanta I owe you the second biggest apology for leaving you the way I did, a better father would have stayed."

"I can't forgive you yet," Atalanta told him seriously. "You stopped writing to me, and that hurt more than anything in the world."

"I know, and I am sorry, you are my eldest princess and I neglected you." Atalanta let some tears fall. She had envisioned herself yelling at her father on his return, but she couldn't. She just wanted him to love her and she wanted to see him every day.

"I accept your apology….Daddy." Xena smiled. Peleus was such a sweetheart. He only needed to know that Achilles had loved him after all this time of not knowing. While there was forgiveness and apologies going around, she knew that the real problem the long term problem would come with accepting his authority.

"Daddy you don't have to apologize to me," Hector told him. "You went to war, and that is a great honor to protect one's people and family."

"Oh but I do owe you an apology son, a real man, an honorable warrior must apologize for the way he leaves his family to join a war especially if he has no ties in it." Hector nodded soaking in the wisdom there. "You must take something from your namesake that I have not always lived by."

"What's that father?" Hector asked knowing that he was not originally named for the Trojan Prince, but after his honorable fight it had become common practice to say so to honor him.

"Honor the gods, love your woman, and defend your country. Your land is your second mother, don't let anyone have her without a fight." Hector looked serious.

"Anyone who tries to take mommy will not be very pleased I'll see to that." Achilles smiled.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." They chuckled. "And you Peleus you must keep that code in your heart as well."

"Mommy says that the Gods are petty."

"They are," Achilles told him.

"She says we're related to them, but not to go around telling people that even if it is common knowledge."

"She's also very right about that too."

"Than why must I honor them?" Peleus asked.

"Because than you don't have so many meddling in your life," Achilles told him. "The ones you honor will help you and even better you'll be family too, the one who decides to be petty because you do not necessarily follow their than you must deal with them accordingly."

"The gods are not only petty, but spiteful," Atalanta told him. Peleus nodded. There was a knock at the door and Xena opened it and took a tray from a servant.

"All right you four go wash up for dinner, your father has to get his rest, he is still sick, you may come visit him, but not for over an hour each until I say different." They nodded. They each kissed his cheek.

"Bye Daddy, sleep well." Isonoe poked her head in.

"Hi Daddy Achilles." She looked very shy and Achilles saw a nice resemblance of Xena in her, but he most definitely saw Hercules as well.

"Isonoe is that really you?" He asked her. She nodded shyly. It was clear she was the demure one of the group. He figured if Xena and Hercules wanted to arrange her marriage she would not complain, but do willingly whatever they asked. But he knew that they would let her find love on her own just as he would try to let his children do in a controlled environment. He didn't trust those boys around his girls.

"Yes, Daddy Achilles." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're back, I wanted Thetis to have a daddy again." He smiled at her a little sadly.

"I promised I would be back and I am." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good, get better soon, Daddy will be happy to know your back as well when he returns."

"All right go wash up for dinner and no visiting for more than an hour okay." Isonoe nodded and gave him another kiss before skipping out."

"She's adorable." Xena chuckled.

"Yes, the most innocent one it seems at times." She put some herbs in his soup. "You're going to bed after dinner, you need your rest. While you rest I'll go see my father."

"Yes of course." He ate his soup without complaint and soon was resting peacefully in their bed. She took his tray away, but was met by a servant and so she went to clean up before joining the children at the dinner table. Amyntas found his way to her lap almost immediately. He was attached to her, but when Hercules was around, she couldn't get him to come to her for almost no reason the majority of the time.

"Atalanta we need to talk after dinner." Atalanta nodded. "Hector and Thetis you're not off the list either so you'll stay here will I talk to Atalanta." They nodded now worried about what it was she had to say.

"What about me mommy?" Isonoe asked innocently.

"No, you're fine sweetie." Isonoe nodded.

"How is Achilles doing?" Gabrielle asked feeding Annie."

"Still very sick, but hopefully his fever will be down by morning." Gabrielle nodded.

"Mommy Xena, can I go see Daddy Achilles in the morning?" Gabriel asked. Xena nodded.

"Of course, but don't visit for more than an hour, he needs to rest and he'll use that to make his excuses to me later." They chuckled and he nodded.

"Where are all the men?" Iolaus asked. "I expected and feast tonight, and what happen with the war."

"Troy fell, didn't Gabrielle tell you?"

"You know I was half asleep when she came in," Iolaus chuckled. Xena chuckled as well.

"Yes, but Troy fell and we set sail that night as Troy burned. I expect the Greeks are still there plundering all that they can."

"Daddy should be a part of that, he did fight in the war too, no one will bring him his share," Atalanta commented. "If he had to fight and sacrifice us the least he could get is some of the plunder."

"It is custom that I at least leave a few myrmidon to plunder in his stead as Eudorus pointed out so don't worry about it." Atalanta nodded. "Anyway they slaughtered everyone."

"Everyone?" Iolaus asked. Gabrielle nodded.

"We got some people out, but we don't know how many of Troy's royal family escaped."

"I suspect the number is very low."

"What happen to Helen?" Hector asked cutting his meat.

"She'll be with Menelaus last I heard."

"And Agamemnon?" Gabriel asked interested.

"Oh well now that is the most interesting bit. As you know he sacrificed his daughter for wind."

"Agamemnon is a horrible man mommy," Isonoe told her.

"Yes, I know darling well it would seem that his wife Clytemnestra is in full agreement. She came to Troy the same day that I did. When she found him after Troy had fallen, he had just finished raping Helen, her younger sister."

"The man just gets worse, what did she do?" Atalanta asked her mother. "I bet she just cried and ran off." Xena shook her head.

"You're very wrong, she threw a little net over him and stabbed him several times. I don't know what she did after that."

"She killed Cassandra too, when she arrived in Greece." Xena nodded.

"Seems likely that would happen."

"One day I'll have concubines," Hector boasted.

"Mommy says you should have concubines if you have a wife."

"Than I won't have a wife."

"Yes, but where's the love?" Thetis asked him. "You can't spend your life without love, it's just not right."

"Aunt Gabby has no love."

"That's not true," Gabrielle told him. "I have you children, that's all I've ever really wanted. After so many years this is what my heart desired. But you Hector you will fall in and out of love. You are not the type to be alone."

"I won't be alone I'll just have lots of children."

"It's not the same," Xena told him. "If you never find a woman you love so be it, but not every woman will just go letting you impregnate them and wife or no wife having a concubine is wrong. You shouldn't be that close with someone who is ultimately your slave Hector it's wrong."

"What do you mean close?" Hector asked. Xena sighed.

"When you love someone, you get close emotionally and physically, closer than normal."

"She's talking about sex," Isonoe whispered loudly making them all giggle. Isonoe being a very curious little girl got the sex talk earlier than planned from Hercules without Xena's knowledge at first.

"Isonoe," Xena groaned.

"Sex!" Jason exclaimed. "Sex, sex, sex!" He had an annoying habit of picking out words that he seemed to realize made the adults uncomfortable when they were in their presence and repeating it at a yell.

"Jason," they all exclaimed. He giggled more.

"Look Hector just don't do it, you'll find that waiting is much better."

"Did you wait?"

"No, and I regret that," Xena told him. "Besides it's not so much the sex, but the results from it. You can get her pregnant and I know you don't want to have a baby before you're ready." Hector shook his head.

"Good."

"I'll wait mommy," Peleus told her.

"Thank you Peleus." She rubbed his head.

"Now to bed with you all, we have a busy day tomorrow." They nodded and finished up dinner before going to bed.

* * *

A/n: sorry i took so long posting another chapter, but here it is so please review xD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Xena be careful you know how I feel about you going into the underworld."

"I know Gabrielle, I will be." Gabrielle nodded as Xena used the stone Hades had recently given her to come visit him. She disappeared and soon found herself on the steps of the underworld. She walked down and it seemed to take forever as always, there was never a way to tell how much time passed in the mortal realm, which she hated. One time she got lost trying to leave and nearly missed two months.

"Ah Xena are you finally dead?" Xena smiled at Charon.

"No, sorry to disappoint you, I'm just here to see my father." Charon grumbled.

"Did you at least bring me money?" Xena looked at him. "Oh right of course you never bring me money, but you send plenty of souls without it too."

"I'll try and make sure they're holding money when they die than."

"Now that's more like it hop in." She got in the boat and took her across the River styx chatting about all the latest traffic coming through the past few years.

"You know I think I saw your son wandering around here the other day."

"No, baby's souls are immediately reborn," Xena told him.

"Oh no, not that one, the um…the tall one, he wasn't dead, but he brought me coin."

"Oh and where did he go?" Charon shrugged.

"I just man the ferry that's all." Xena nodded as they reached the other side and she stepped off.

"Thank you Charon, I think perhaps one day I will have to bring you more than a coin and I won't be dead either."

"Oh don't flatter me." He pushed off again heading for the other side to collect another soul. Xena headed straight for Hades castle and went to the door.

"Hey we've been waiting forever." Xena looked at the line she had bypassed and realized that these were all warriors from the Trojan war.

"I am a King I demand to see Hades!" She turned and realized it was Agamemnon who spoke.

"Not before me I was waiting before you," he told him.

"You two!" Xena exclaimed. They looked at her and of course neither knew her.

"It's your fault my family lost ten years." She glared at Priam.

"I did not start the war," He told her.

"You're the biggest idiot for a King I have ever met, all these lives are just as much as on your hands as Agamemnon."

"She's the woman that killed me father." Paris had made an appearance now and he was holding his head in his hands.

"You tried to kill my husband when he was saving your cousin, coward. You should have known better than to steal the wife of Meneleus brother to Agamemnon the man who has had a grudge against Troy for years. He was looking for any excuse to lay siege to your city and you gave it to him all because you couldn't keep your pants on." She turned to his father. "And you, you should have sent her back immediately especially when Odysseus and Meneleus came to you just asking for her back, you might have than been able to avoid the war."

"I would have gone no matter."

"Yes, but you would have lost men, and the war wouldn't have lasted ten years."

"You have me there."

"And your daughter wouldn't have been sacrificed and your wife wouldn't have killed you."

"You make an excellent point there and um…whose wife are you again?"

"Achilles," Xena answered without hesitation.

"Than you will do well to look up Neoptolemus."

"And who is that dear King?" Xena asked him.

"Only a friend of Achilles he would want to see."

"You and my husband are not on the best of terms why should I believe you."

"Dead men tell no tales."

"Yes, but only on earth this is Hades." She turned and opened the door revealing her father looking very regal.

"Priam," He called as she kissed his cheek. All three of them entered the office. Hades sat down and Xena stood off the side as Priam stood in front of Hades desk. He put rocks on each side of a scale weighing Priam's life.

"I have been a good man," Priam told Hades.

"You have been both a bad man and a good man the question remains to be said if the good outweighs the bad or if the bad outweighs the good. The last thing we must consider is this… the Trojan war. Many lives were lost in that war, I stayed neutral, but as I look at the war I see the blood on your hands."

"No, he would have come if I had sent her back."

"Yes, but you took away ten years without remorse, part of being a good person is realizing ones mistakes even in death." He put the black stone on the right side. Priam screamed and screamed until he had disappeared in a cloud. "What have you come here for?"

"I came to find out if one of the gods were cursing Achilles his wound, I cannot get rid of it."

"You will find that Paris is even more of a coward his success with the bow is based on the poison he puts on his arrows."

"Of course, but the wound will not cauterize."

"That I leave to Apollo it was he who guided his arrow to Achilles mortal heel. Agamemnon!" The doors opened and Agamemnon entered. Hades made the two sides even which consisted for two stones on each, than began to add more and more as he spoke to Agamemnon.

"Your greatest sin is your daughter, you killed her."

"I sacrificed her."

"So you could go kill thousands of people, your interest did not lay in retrieving your brother's wife."

"She was a whore."

"You raped her and in any case all your bad outweighs your good anyway so why are you trying to plead your case it's tartarus for you." Agamemnon was worse than Priam.

"Where has Hector gone?" Xena asked.

"Hector will see the Elysian Fields a long with his son."

"His son?" Xena asked surprised.

"Yes, well you whisked Achilles off so fast everyone seems to think he's dead."

"And well Neoptolemus sacrificed Hector's son and Polyxena, Priam's last daughter I think the night before the attack. No one had seen him before he entered the horse with Odysseus." Xena nodded.

"I heard Achilles and Agamemnon were having problems."

"Yes quite a few."

"Hmmm…well could you deliver me to Apollo, he had and I have a problem."

"Your stone will do that for you I suggest you fashion it into a necklace." Xena nodded. "Oh, but you have to leave my domain the regular way." Xena nodded.

"Goodbye father I will be seeing you then."

"Goodbye and tell Hector he's welcome to return for a visit I did quite enjoy it."

"Oh I will," Xena told him. He nodded.

"Send Paris in." Xena left out and threw Paris inside, his head came in last. Xena exited the underworld and immediately used her stone to take her to Apollo. He was waiting for her on his stone.

"Don't even he defiled my statue upon his arrival in Troy!" Apollo exclaimed.

"And you would guide the arrow of a coward, you want him dead you fight him not through a coward!" Xena yelled at him angrily. "Now if you don't stop blocking my efforts to heal him I will defile more than just your statue." She looked at him menacingly. Apollo looked as if he wanted to challenge her, but gulped instead. He waved his hand.

"All right, I'll no longer interfere with you." Xena smirked.

"I'm glad we have an understanding cousin." She used her stone and disappeared appearing at the blacksmith, he was just closing shop.

"I need this on a necklace immediately." He jumped.

"Oh my Queen, you scared me. Yes of course." He reopened his forge and worked all night. Xena had only missed two days to her relief. When she arrived at the castle Achilles' fever was worse.

"Where have you been?" Gabrielle asked her. She was obviously very worried.

"Just go get me my antidote for most poisons." Gabrielle nodded and did as she was told as Xena looked at Achilles wound on his heel. She burned out the infection before cauterizing the wound. Achilles cried out before passing out as she worked. She managed to get some antidote down his throat.

"Will he be all right now?" Gabrielle asked.

"I hope so, can you watch over him I have business with the children." Gabrielle nodded and sat down dabbing Achilles head with a wet towel. Xena kissed him before leaving out. She found the children practicing. They immediately put down their weapons and turned to face her.

"Mommy will daddy be all right?" Atalanta asked.

"I think now he stands a fighting chance of making a recovery."

"Good."

"Form a line." They all stood in a line. "Gabriel and Isonoe go run an agility drill."

"Yes ma'am." They ran off looking back wondering what it was that they were being singled out of.

"Mommy look I made a wooden chakram to practice with."

"Atalanta did I not state that you couldn't learn until your seventeenth year?" Xena asked her. Atalanta grinned.

"Yes mommy, but I wanna be just like you." Xena couldn't help but smile at her. She had to force herself to wipe her smile away.

"Now all of you have been up to no good."

"I haven't been up to no good mommy," Peleus told her walking over. As usual he attached himself to her side. She rubbed his head.

"I know you haven't, now go run an agility drill too." Peleus frowned as Thetis laughed at him. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you young lady." Peleus stuck his tongue out at her as he stalked off to run his drill. Xena paced in front of them wondering who to start with. She decided to start with Hector and stopped in front of him. He gulped.

"Yes mommy?" He asked.

"You went to the underworld without my permission what if something bad had happened to you?" He gulped.

"But nothing bad happened I just wanted to explore it."

"Hector, Tartarus is not a wonderful place there are many, many paths down there that can all lead you astray. Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I…I…well I dipped my ankles in the river styx I didn't want to be vulernable like father."

"Hector mortality is one of your greater attributes a child of your descent does not gain immortality by dipping themselves in the river styx it is gained by your good deeds, that is true immortality."

"Yes mother, but I am afraid to die." She rubbed his head and hugged him.

"Yes, I know, but death is nothing to fear for if you are good you shall live again." He smiled and nodded. "Besides your ankles aren't weak son, your father is special, but you descend from a God, a siren, and a nymph."

"All that makes me is a beautiful person." They all chuckled.

"No, you're beautiful because of me." They laughed some more. "Now no more sneaking off alone down there and if you want to visit your Uncle Hades I will make proper arrangements so you aren't lost. I don't want to have to destroy the underworld looking for you." Hector smiled.

"Yes mother I will tell you from now on." He stepped back into line and Xena looked at Thetis who once more stopped smiling.

"Mommy I was a good girl honest," Thetis told her. Xena shook her head.

"No, you weren't, I'm very concerned with your interest in boys, you're very young and foolish."

"I am not foolish mommy."

"Yes, you are if you think it's all right to run after boys much older than you."

"But I have to be on the lookout for a husband."

"No, you need to be on the lookout for ways to improve your knowledge not a husband, the only time you need be looking is when you are old enough to be wary of the tricks of men." Xena really hoped Thetis heeded her warnings. She didn't plan on any of her daughters learning the hard way.

"But Atalanta gets to make out with other girls, why can't I have a boyfriend." She stomped her foot impatiently. Atalanta looked absolutely furious at Thetis for telling her secret.

"You are twelve!" Xena exclaimed her. Thetis cowered a bit and she backed down. "Sometimes it is not wise to follow the example of others Thetis. Believe me Atalanta and I will have our talk, but you dear child will listen to me. No boys, I do not begrudge you the right to find love on your own terms, but I do begrudge you the right to go seeking it now from men who are far more experienced than you in the world. Perhaps I have sheltered you too much and it is my fault. When you are sixteen I will allow you suitors, but not before, and I won't have you debasing yourself either." Thetis looked down.

"Yes ma'am." Xena turned to Atalanta who was fuming. Hector was absolutely shocked.

"Thetis, Hector you will spar now." Hector moved immediately but Thetis stood there. "Thetis get back to your training." She moved, but seemingly not all there as they used blunted wooden swords. "Walk with me Atalanta." She followed with her fists clenched. Xena chose the path running through the forest to a small clearing they had frequented once or at least she still did. She let Atalanta relax.

"I am not angry with you." Atalanta looked up at her mother surprised. "I've known for quite some time and I suspect before even you."

"But how?" Atalanta asked. Xena shrugged.

"You were never a typical little girl Atalanta and when you hit puberty well, I saw who you were staring at and somehow your obsession with female figures makes sense now."

"But the girls in my class they are obsessed as well."

"Yes, but your obsession is different, really it's nothing to be ashamed of, nothing that I am ashamed of."

"I was afraid that you would cast me out, two women cannot beget sons and daughters for the kingdom."

"Hmm…and it is not your duty unless the fates cut the strings of your brothers and sisters."

"Father use to say that it was a princess duty."

"Yes, it is nice to have a backup plan if Hector dies without heirs or whatever the case. But if you were to be Queen you need not set yourself up with a husband to bare the next in line."

"I needn't?" Atalanta asked. Xena shook her head.

"If you will remember Cleopatra herself never gave birth to a child belonging to her brother, but to a son born of her and Caesar."

"And he will rule?" Xena nodded. "The next Pharoh?"

"Yes, and your father and I we have never had an official ceremony." Atalanta looked absolutely shocked as they walked.

"But you celebrate every year and you call him your husband, and he calls you his wife, his woman." Xena smiled.

"Yes, he and I we share the gift of love, but we do not give it a ceremony. We merely celebrate our love."

"I had no idea."

"However, the making out with different girls every night must stop, you are far too young, I caution you to wait. Your time will come, but you must see more years before you can be mature enough to handle the ups and downs of heartache."

"Mother, I am afraid that I have acted without wisdom."

"Oh?"

"I have accepted Hyacinth's offer to be her girlfriend."

"Hyacinth, she is the daughter of the butcher." Atalanta nodded. "She's also seventeen this year."

"Yes ma'am."

"And you are not her first girlfriend are you?"

"No ma'am." Xena thought about it, she didn't particularly like Hyacinth she was a little high maintenance for Xena.

"And you think you love her?"

"I think so yes." Xena didn't say anything for a moment. "This displeases you."

"No, not at all, your first girlfriend huh, well we should rejoice. I would prefer you waited, but I must let you walk this path, you have chosen it." Atalanta smiled at her.

"Mother?" Atalanta asked.

"Yes?"

"If you could get Thetis to keep her mouth shut, if Hyacinth knew I were kissing other girls she'd go mad." Xena chuckled.

"I will speak with her about blurting out such things." Atalanta nodded. They remained silent for awhile. Atalanta looked away their path took them along the coast as it led from the training grounds.

"I would be a fool if I thought that was why you had wanted to talk to me in the first place." Xena smiled at her.

"Quick as ever ten years later." Atalanta chuckled and wrapped her arm around her mother. For as long as she could remember her mother had told her she had a quick mind. "But you are correct this is not why I took you away from the others to speak."

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Your father."

"Oh." It sounded as if she were disappointed. "I told him I would forgive him in time."

"It's not about forgiving him, you are like me, I know it will take you awhile, I am still working through my own things with him even though I know I'll forgive him."

"Than what is it about?" Atalanta asked.

"The servant heard you cursing your father to death, saying you wished he would die." Atalanta looked troubled as Xena thought she might be.

"I was angry with him, he left us, he left me." Xena frowned and stopped with Atalanta.

"Look darling, I know how your father left you…."

"No, you don't understand, he was sneaking out."

"I know he snuck out."

"I caught him, and he said that men have to go to war and then he promised me he would come back alive. I missed him so much and when he stopped writing I thought he was really dead, but then all the stories came of the war and I thought he doesn't love me…us anymore. How could he not love us anymore?"

"I know it was hard on you sweetie, I'm sorry I was so angry with him that I forgot to tend to you guys wounds especially yours." Atalanta shook her head.

"No, mommy I understand now that between Peleus and your duties to the island that you had little time for my emotions concerning father let alone your own. And in all that you still found quality time, and after awhile it wasn't you I needed to heal those wounds, I just needed you. To heal those wounds I needed some sort of closure from daddy."

"I see that now darling." Xena smiled at her eldest daughter who for the most part made smart decisions.

"And now that I have it, I'm so sorry I said what I said, I didn't mean for the Gods to answer my prayers. Father will die and it will be all my fault."

"No, you listen to me, it is not your fault."

"Yes, it is I know it." Xena shook her head.

"No, your father defiled the statue of Apollo in Troy gaining him a grudge. When Paris shot him it was Apollo who guided his arrow dipped in poison, not you."

"And if Apollo heard my prayer which went so well with his plans than what?"

"I assure you it was not you, I told you the Gods are fickle. Apollo will now no longer be interfering I saw to that." She kissed his forehead. "Your father will be fine I saw to him myself this morning." It took several more minutes to settle her down, but they at least had an understanding.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update anything, but hey at least I'm still updating right. Also note that I was a little more graphic than I have tended to be in this story, you'll know where don't worry heh. Anyway enjoy the read.

Atalanta: 14

Hector and Thetis: 12

Isonoe: 11

Gabriel: 11

Peleus: 9

Amyntas: 2

Annie: 3

Jason: 3

"Achilles?" Achilles was much better these days especially to the delight of the children, but mostly Atalanta.

"Why did you leave the way you did, you knew I would have understood."

"Well yes, that is so, but I couldn't tell you."

"And why is that?" Xena asked with a raised eyebrow. Achilles sighed. Once he was well enough and had talked with all his children one on one he had insisted he and Xena go away to their hut. They had brought the children here at one time or another, but ultimately it was theirs. Xena had agreed in an effort to help their relationship.

"I didn't lie to you, I mean not then, not when I told you." Xena leaned against the wall of the hut merely listening to him. He could tell from the look on her face that she had perceived their night before his departure as a lie. He had left her with three young children under the age of five and worst yet she had gotten pregnant from that night and had four children to see too.

"You're really going to have to explain yourself," Xena told him when he had been silent. "To be honest that's what pisses me off the most." Achilles nodded.

"When I said I wasn't going I meant it when I said it, but when I woke up and I was standing out there watching the ships go by in the early morning the call of battle was stronger than ever. I just knew that I could not stay away."

"And you couldn't just tell me that so you snuck off while I was sleeping thinking you'd be there when I woke up." Xena forced herself not to yell at him as Achilles wiped a few tears away.

"I couldn't look you in the face and tell you I had changed my mind."

"You told me you had changed your mind the first time Odysseus ever came to talk you into a war with Troy." He nodded.

"I know, but it was different than, we didn't have a family, I didn't have to worry about how our children would turn out if I died. I knew you would survive it's what you do, I have faith that you could find happiness after me. But children are so fragile and new to the world."

"You had Peleus to worry about." Achilles grimaced as he thought of their first son, Peleus. She knew it still haunted him what had happened, but herself she had seen her first son, in their youngest the younger Peleus. For her he had been reborn and she would make sure Achilles knew that.

"Yes, but we didn't know for sure that you had conceived him, I didn't. I never knew until my return home."

"Fair enough."

"I am sorry I snuck away, but I just couldn't tell you I was leaving you after you wanted so much for me to stay that time. It was different than when you first let me go off to war, the look in your eyes was different. I knew that I would hurt you more."

"It would have hurt me less if you had been honest."

"I am sorry."

"It won't bring back ten years Achilles, but because I love you I will forgive you. Your intentions were noble I see that now, but you were wrong, and as long as you realize that and don't make that mistake again I think we can be together. Our children need you now and I… I need you too." He hugged her.

"Oh thank you, I thought you would leave me." They hugged and kissed, but Xena wouldn't let him bed her.

"Not tonight," Xena told him. "I don't want this day to be the same day we make love after ten years." He kissed her again and they just lay in each other's arms kissing and talking. She told him about the last ten years and how each child had grown over that time.

* * *

"Achilles, who is Neoptolemus?" Xena asked him on their fifth day. Achilles looked alarmed. "He seems to be a big figure near the end of the war from rumors."

"Well I was going tell you, I honestly just found out myself." Xena looked at him confused.

"Well you know my parents sent me to Sycos when I was just a boy, it was foretold that I would be great." Xena nodded.

"Yes, if I recall you lost your virginity to the King's daughter Deidamea." Achilles looked surprised. "Oh don't look so surprised, the way you say her name screams she was my first." Xena was openly chuckling at him now as Achilles blushed. "So I really know nothing about this guy, did you train with him?" Achilles shook his head.

"I wish, no, but it would seem that Deidamea was with child when I left." Xena was silent.

"Ah well that makes sense, you should invite him over sometime." Xena walked off ahead of him stunning him with her acceptance.

"That's it no yelling, no storming off?" She turned and smiled at him.

"No," She said simply as she reached the hut.

"Really you're not angry at all?" Xena gave him an answer by slipping out of her fur coat which she was completely naked under it as she went into the hut. Achilles needed no prodding to follow her in undressing himself as he went. She threw him down on the bed of furs as soon as he came in, before his mind could finish assessing what happen she was on top of him kissing her. The feel of their naked bodies pressed against on another after so long was thrilling.

"Oh I have missed you, so much," Achilles whispered. Xena grinned and nipped his ear.

"You've missed bedding me is what you missed," Xena told him his ear. He grinned.

"Oh I've missed every little detail about you down to the way you scold me." Xena smiled.

"I can scold some more if you like." Achilles grinned.

"Maybe a little spanking, but I prefer your kisses at the moment." They kissed as She pulled him into a sitting position. She moved her hand to guide him inside her, but he stopped her. She looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Xena asked him knowing despite everything in the back of his head, he had been waiting if not dying for her to put out as soon as he was able.

"Nothing I just want to pleasure another way first." Xena let him have control as he rolled so she was on the bottom. She moaned as he ran his hands up her arms and inter laced her hands while pinning them above her head. She had missed the way he made her feel dominated and not in a bad way at all. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and she moaned as he used one hand to continue to pin her arms while the other stroked stomach.

"You're such a tease," Xena moaned.

"I learned from the best," He told her. He had missed the way her voice changed when he pleasured her, he had forgotten the way it sounded and how it gave pleasure to him. She raised her head a little beckoning him to kiss her. He obliged before returning to her breasts giving them much needed attention.

"You know my nipples aren't the only thing that need your attention," She told him as she prodded him with her hips. He grinned as his free hand left her nipple and slid down her body stroking her inner thigh making her shiver. He ran a finger down the outside of her labia lightly at first and her hips moved up trying to feel more.

"Now now Xena be a good girl you have to wait for it." Xena prodded her hips again into his fingers with a grin. If her hands were free, she'd have already pushed his head down between her legs if not pulled him inside her.

"Oh but I am anything but a good girl," Xena told him prodding her hips more. He let one finger slip inside her. She released a breath of air and a moan. He pulled out his finger before teasing her labia again making her groan.

"I know and I'm glad." She glared at him for teasing her like that. He gave in at her look and stroked causing her pleasure. He tortured her with his fingers before finally giving her the pleasure she sought with his tongue. Xena cried out as she ran her ran her hands through his long blond hair. She couldn't believe it had been ten years since he had made her feel this way. She had only slept with Hercules for Amyntas, and neither of them had even achieved orgasm or felt anything for the other sexually anymore.

"Aaaah…aaaah!" Xena cried out as she orgasmed. Once he knew she had cum he didn't deny himself any longer. He kissed her as he pushed himself inside her making her moan as she wrapped first her arms than her legs around him. They felt so complete together, neither of them knew how they had survived without the other.

* * *

"Your back!" The children all ran to them and hugged them. They went sailing with them and visited Achilles spot which was still beautiful as ever.

"Is it stills ours alone?" Achilles asked. Xena nodded.

"People of the village have respected this spot," Xena told him as they all went looking for shells like when they were younger. Achilles swam with them tossing them a few feet across the water to their delight, Xena hadn't done that since they were younger. It wasn't that she couldn't, but the demand for it was too great, however with Achilles the activity was kept up a lot longer, that and Atalanta liked her help to flip back into the water rather than be tossed.

"Aren't you skilled," Achilles told her. Atalanta smiled happily. They put Hector and Thetis on their shoulders and let them wrestle it out as Peleus, Atalanta, and Isonoe cheered.

"When will Amyntas be old enough to come and play?" Isonoe asked.

"He'll be old enough to swim on this own soon, but I don't want you guys rough housing until he's at least five."

"Daddy says Amyntas will get killed rough housing with us," She giggled. Everyone laughed as well knowing they would be gentle with their little brother.

"Well mommy thinks it would do Amyntas some good," Xena commented. "Anyway now that you're old enough I got a surprise for you guys."

"What?" They asked. She got out the water and climbed up the tree that had grown taller and larger since her arrival.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Isonoe asked curiously. Xena came swinging down on a rope and backflipped off into the water where it was deep enough for a flip. They were all cheering as she came up before they clamored out of the water to give it a try.

"Hey guys remember flip off when you pass the rock not before," Xena yelled as she pointed to the rock.

"Okay!" Xena swam over to Peleus and Achilles.

"Why aren't you going sweetie?" Xena asked as she stood. The children were pulling huge thick rope back.

"I'm scared too," Peleus told her. Xena kissed his forehead.

"You shouldn't be scared son, do you think your mother would put that up there if something bad could happen?" Peleus looked at him.

"Something bad could happen if I release before the rock," Peleus pointed out.

"Only if you backflip honey," Xena told him.

"Well fear isn't good," Achilles told him. "You have nothing to fear when you have a family who will stand by you. Fear are for those who are alone."

"Like you were in the war?" Peleus asked. Achilles shook his head.

"No, I had our Mrymidon with me physically and I had my family in my heart, I could never be alone. The only fear worth having is the fear of never seeing your loved ones again, fear of a rope or heights that is nothing. Think of never seeing your mother again or this place and that rope will seem trivial." Peleus thought about it.

"All right I will give it a go and conquer this fear," Peleus told him. Achilles smiled as Peleus hurried out of the water as Atalanta took the first swing. She screamed the whole way before back flipping off pass the rock. When she came back up she was excited.

"I wanna do it again!" They cheered from the tree as Hector went next and cannon balled pass the rock splashing everyone in the water as they cheered and laughed.

"My turn my turn!" Thetis swung down and pulled one leg up to her chest holding it tightly while sticking the other out also splashing. They clapped and cheered before they were done Isonoe came swinging down she thrust her legs out at a ninety degree angle and pulled her arms in also making a big splash. Last to come down was Peleus who Xena was sure chickened out as soon as he released and came head first towards the water, but ended up scrunching in a ball almost and making a huge splash. They cheered him on as he came up unsure of what he had done.

"That was a huge splash Peleus you have to teach us that one!" Hector cried.

"Yeah!" Atalanta told him as she clapped him on the back and dragged him out of the water a bit dazed as they headed for the tree again.

"Well I think we'd better get our turns now or they won't give it up again," Xena told Achilles who laughed. They all had fun swinging from the rope and even Peleus started to enjoy it after he had done it a few times not wanting to lose the respect he had gained from Hector his big brother and Atalanta who was very tough. It wasn't often he got to teach her how to do anything. They stayed in the cover all day before going home.


End file.
